


Dreams

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short romantic comedy story inspired by several songs, including "Dreams" by The Cranberries. it is set just after The Million Dollar Smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

Inspired by “Dreams” by The Cranberries

Oh my life Is changing everyday  
Every possible way Though my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems Never quite as it seems  
I know I felt like this before But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you And then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me A different way to be  
La larara larara larara la I want more  
impossible to ignore impossible to ignore  
They'll come true impossible not to do  
impossible not to do And now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me Oh my life  
Is changing everyday In every possible way  
Though my dreams It's never quiet as it seems

Cause you're a dream to me

 

Betty blinked, seeing how strangely Daniel was staring at her as Dr. Frankl stepped out of his line of sight. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you staring at me?”

Daniel smiled at her and shook his head, “Nothing. You look...great, Betty!”

She blushed, both because of the crowd all watching her and because something in the way Daniel was looking at her made her feel...amazing, made her feel excited and made her heart beat faster. 

Later, she caught him watching her from behind again, “How do your teeth feel?”

“Great! Naked! Amazing!’ She burst out, without thinking, and found herself blushing again, mostly at his expression when she said ‘naked’. 

He looked away quickly, then before he could say another word, she got up and excused herself, “Well...I’d better go. My family has...a surprise for me.” 

Daniel nodded and watched her go out the door. He couldn’t believe how amazing she looked. Betty was...well, quite simply, beautiful! Her smile made his heart skip a beat. 

He made his way home, wondering why he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He tried to concentrate on looking at some of the proofs from the Million Dollar Bra shoot. Thanks to Betty, they were able to pull it off, he thought. In spite of his own short-sightedness at not getting a written contract. Once again, she had saved him.

He found he couldn’t keep his eyes open, and before he knew it, he was nodding off on the sofa. A soft rap on his door stirred him, and he barely got up when he saw her. Had she used her key, he wondered? “Betty? How did you get in?”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about that, Daniel. We’ve been dancing around this long enough. You and I were meant to be. You feel it, too, don’t you? I saw the way you’ve been looking at me. 

Something’s changed between us. We can’t keep on pretending we’re happy just being friends anymore, can we? I want you. I know you want me, too. Don’t you?”

Daniel hesitated for a moment as he contemplated what she was suggesting. Betty was perhaps the first, the only woman he had ever had a platonic relationship with in his life. They had been friends for three and a half years. Did he really want to jeopardize that friendship? He cared deeply for her as a person. If things didn’t work out...he couldn’t bear to lose that friendship.

She moved closer to him and it literally took his breath away. She reached her hand up to his face and touched his cheek softly, looking at him with such passion, he couldn’t think straight. He had never had such a feeling of...total love and desire overtake him like this before. 

“Betty...God, you know I do, baby. I...really want you. I’ve never wanted anyone so much. But...what about our friendship? I don’t want to mess that up! What we have is so special. You’re such an amazing woman…”

She rolled her eyes, and bit her lip, pouting sexily as she began unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it from his body and throwing it to the ground, slowly backing him towards his sofa. First, she undid his belt, and unzipped his pants, pulling them off him, then she smiled coyly as she jerked off his boxers. 

She pushed him forcefully down, then started unbuttoning her own blouse, as she straddled him, standing just over him on the edge of the sofa. He swallowed hard when he saw her take off her panties from underneath her skirt, and look down at him, with a challenge in her eyes, and carefully remove her glasses, placing them on the side table.

She grabbed his remote off the table and hit the button to one of his CD’s and he heard The Cranberries start playing. His eyes followed her hungrily as she began swaying to the music, and worked her way onto his lap, never breaking eye contact with him, while she gradually sat down on him, facing him squarely.

He looked at her breasts, spilling out from her lacy bra and reached out, touching the outline of her nipple, and drew in a deep breath, as he felt her warmth overtaking him to a completely new level of joy, “Holy shit, Betty! You...Oh, God…” 

He put his hands on her arms, continuing to pull her further down onto him, never wanting her to stop what she was doing to him at this moment.

He didn’t dare look away from her gaze; it seemed to burn right through him. He tried to hold out, but knew it was impossible, and just before he completely lost control, he pulled her down to kiss her luscious lips, closing his eyes in exquisite anticipation. They felt so soft, so full and so delicious. As he opened his eyes, he looked around, and realized...he was alone. And covered in sweat, with his clothes scattered to the floor. SHIT!

Betty couldn’t stop thinking about the way Daniel had been staring at her at the bra shoot, especially once Dr. Frankl had removed her braces. It was as if blinders had been taken off his eyes and he saw her for who she really was, who she had been all along. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about her crazy dream, either. The dream in which she had never needed braces. The dream where she never worked for Daniel, but for Wilhelmina. The dream where Daniel was married to Amanda, but...had slept with her. Those words echoed in her mind of what he had said, “I can’t believe I ever slept with you!”

He had said those words to her! In her dream, he was angry, because he felt betrayed by her, and rightly so. She could never imagine herself acting like she did in that dream. Especially if it meant sabotaging Daniel! That was something she couldn’t see herself doing in a million years. Although...she had actually worked for Wilhelmina before. And she had technically lied to Daniel before, too.

The time he had fired her. Just before his father died and she made her deathbed promise to Bradford to keep Daniel ‘on his path’. Whatever THAT meant! How was she supposed to do that, anyway? It was difficult to do sometimes when the man seemed determined to do stupid things, crazy things like date Wilhelmina’s sister, a woman who burned his house down, not to mention tried to kill her out of jealousy!

Or things like...joining a cult, or even getting involved with Molly in the first place. Not that Daniel hadn’t been a devoted husband to the poor girl after they got married, but Betty still found herself puzzled as to why Daniel had pursued a relationship with Molly, knowing she was engaged to Connor. All that heartache he went through...could have been avoided if he had never married Molly, had never betrayed his friend’s trust.

She looked in the mirror in her bedroom, and smiled at her reflection, still relishing the feel of her tongue against the front of her teeth, without the braces that had made her life a living hell for the past four years. As she caught a glimpse of Hilda’s wedding gown hanging in the closet, she couldn’t resist and took it off the hanger, trying it on. 

Surprisingly, it fit, although a bit tight at the top and long, the full skirt allowed room for Betty’s larger hips and she twirled around, lifting on the veil, then placing it over her face, thinking back to the dance she and Daniel had shared at his crazy wedding to Molly that Betty had thrown together at the last minute. 

She closed her eyes, and suddenly, she felt his hand on her waist and felt his breath, whispering to her, “I love you, Betty. Thank you for doing this...for agreeing to marry me. I know we’re going to be so happy!”

Her eyes popped open, and she looked around, confused, “Marry you? What? What...are you talking about? Wait, what about Molly?”

He looked confused, as he lifted up her chin and shook his head, “Molly? Who is Molly?”

“Your wife! I mean...she was. But...she died! Then...you kissed me, but...you thought it was her. I told you it was my eyebrow…but it was really my lips.”

He laughed, shaking his head, and pulling her closer for a hug, then steered her over the floor of her room, “You crack me up, sweetie. You’re the only wife I have. And you are very much alive. thank God. In fact, I think it’s about time we started enjoying our wedding night, don’t you, Mrs. Meade?” 

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed, looking down at her with love and desire. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly, “I love you, Betty. I can’t wait to make love to you.”

Her eyes popped wide, “Make...oh...wow!” She felt his lips crashing onto hers as he placed her gently on the bed, then started stripping off his clothes, as he stood over her. 

She gulped, watching Daniel standing at the foot of her bed, now in his boxers, his perfect chest bare and his muscular arms reaching out for her as he crawled across the bed to start removing Hilda’s wedding dress from her shaking body. This wasn’t...happening, was it? 

It felt like Daniel’s lips on her neck, and his hands at her back, undoing the buttons from the dress and pulling it off from her. It felt like his hands on her back, undoing her bra and it certainly felt like his hands, pulling that bra off her slowly, as he looked down at her, marveling at her exposed breasts, “God, you’re beautiful, Betty!”

She closed her eyes, and moaned, then heard her alarm buzzing and heard her name, but it wasn’t Daniel, “BETTY! Wake up! Turn off that damn alarm, will you? Get up and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready!”

Daniel walked into the conference room, trying to shake off the strange feelings he was having from his little fantasy the night before. He did his best to concentrate on the mock ups that Marc was showing him, but his head just wasn’t in it. 

When Betty walked in the room, he looked up and gulped, trying desperately not to visualize her, standing over him in her bra and skirt, grinding on him. He had to keep things professional. He could do this. After all, this was Betty we were talking about. Not some supermodel. Sweet, innocent...sexy Betty. SHIT! 

“Hey, Betty.”

She looked a bit shaken herself. He wondered what was going on with her. “Hello, Daniel. What’s...I mean, how are you?”

She must have seen him looking at her strangely, he thought. He hoped he wasn’t too obvious that he was checking her out. He tried to think of a reason to keep sitting, since there was no way he intended to let her (or especially not Marc) see that he had an erection the second Betty walked into the room and stood next to him.

“Marc, could you see if there are anymore...um….any copies of Mode from that really old shoot Faye did years ago with the bra on the cover? You know the one I mean. I want to sort of do an homage to that in a way with this, only a more updated version.”

 

Marc nodded, “Alright. I know exactly which issue you mean, naturally, since I’m so fabulous. Hello, Betty. You’re looking surprisingly...non-hideous this morning. Oh, right. The...braces yesterday at the Gugg. 

And not even wearing your usual patterns and bows to mock today? I’ll leave you two lovahs alone to make love then...or whatever it is you do...God knows I want no part of it!”

As soon as he left the room, Betty looked down at Daniel, and blushed, trying not to remember her elaborate and very detailed fantasy of her wedding night with Daniel the night before. How was she supposed to...work with the man after that crazy dream? It was even more insane than her previous one about having never needed braces. Maybe she really did have a concussion? She felt the back of her head, checking for lumps.

Daniel seemed to be eying her closely, “Are you alright, Betty? Oh, that’s right; you hit your head yesterday. Did you...hurt yourself?”

She licked her lips and shook her head slowly, her one hand still on the back of her head, “No, I don’t...think so. I’m not sure. Maybe. I...sort of had a weird dream. Well, a few weird dreams, actually.”

“You did? Huh. Me, too. I...well, it was about us.”

“Really?” She was sure she had no intention of sharing her fantasy with him. At least, not the one about them getting married. She looked at him, and started to tell him about her first dream, “I woke up, and everything was very different. I had never had braces. And I didn’t even need my glasses. It felt...really weird. But so real!”

“Was...I in your dream?”

She nodded and told him all about her initial dream, including the part about him being married to Amanda and cheating on her with both Betty and others.

He seemed very disappointed, “So, basically, in your dream, I’m still some kind of lothario? And you’re a total bitch? That’s nice! Not a very happy ending, huh? I think I like my dream better!” 

She looked down at him, “Your dream?”

He winced, wishing that just once he could keep his big mouth shut!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty (or any portion of The Cranberries’ songs!)

Linger by The Cranberries

But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha  
Do you have to let it linger?  
Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?

 

Daniel quickly thought of the first stupid lie that popped in his head as he spotted Marc, talking to Amanda, “Um… well, it’s sort of embarrassing, actually. I had a kind of… erotic dream…”

Betty rolled her eyes, as she flopped down on his chaise, “Oh, how different for you, Daniel! Please, you have those constantly! You’re always telling me about some crazy sex dream you had. What’s new about that?”

He panicked, “Um...you didn’t let me finish, smart ass! It was about...Marc!”

Betty made a face, “Marc? Seriously? You? That IS really weird! You’re about as far from being gay as possible, especially given the fact that you work in fashion. What...was the dream about? If you don’t mind sharing? Was it...really...like wait, I don’t think I want to know. You and Marc actually had sex?”

Amanda walked in, holding a pair of shoes, “So...I found these just laying around in The Closet and I...wait, what did you just say? Marc had sex with Daniel? No way! Oh my God! Daniel...just because I rejected you for your slightly hotter slightly younger brother, is no reason to waste your hotness on another man and turn gay!”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, “Hotter? Thanks!”

She shrugged as she went on, “ Don’t get me wrong, I love Marc. He’s my bestie, but...you are way too good at boy-girl sex to waste it on any guy! It would be a crime against the gods of sex!”

Daniel’s eyes widened in horror, and he pulled Amanda outside his office, out of earshot of Betty, grabbing her arm, and whispering, “Amanda, please...pretend you didn’t hear that. It’s not true. I just told Betty I had a sex dream about Marc because I panicked. I didn’t want her to know the truth. But don’t go spreading that around, okay?”

Amanda nodded, knowingly, “Oh, okay. Calm down, Daniel. So, you really had the dream about me, right? It’s only natural to still be in love with me. I did just dump you, after all. But, don’t worry, you’ll get over me, eventually. 

Or you might just pine for me your whole life. Then again, considering how long you kept me on the sidelines, I think I’m okay with that. You can squeeze either one boob or half of my ass as a farewell, if you want.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, pushing her away, “It wasn’t about you, either, Amanda. Don’t flatter yourself. I was never in love with you. I told you that. I thought we were just...you know, like we said before, fun buddies, in it for laughs. So don’t act all hurt now, please. I don’t think I could take that. 

I know I used you before, but I thought this last time, things were mutual. You did kind of bruise my ego, I guess with this Tyler thing, but that’s all. I’m not pining for you, okay? Sorry, but…”

She pushed him away, planting an obviously fake smile, “Sure, Daniel. Whatever you have to tell yourself. So, who is the latest hottie in your spank bank, anyway?”

She giggled, “Besides Marc, that is? Who is it you don’t want Betty to know about? Someone you clearly think she won’t approve of you doing the horizontal mambo with, I take it? I promise I won’t tell. Your fantasy is safe with me. I won’t tell Marc you secretly have the hots for him, either!” She laughed.

He looked around nervously, “Shut up, will you, Amanda? I don’t want anyone to hear either that nonsense I just told Betty OR definitely not the...uh...truth.”

“Which is? Who? Ooh, is she some new girl you just met that you’re wanting to hire so you can ogle her and you don’t want Betty to know because she has like one of those science things?”

“Science things? What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know, con-science! That mind thing that silly people like Betty have in their heads that keeps them from having any fun!”

He rolled his eyes, “You mean a conscience? I have one, too, Amanda. So do you. Sort of. Anyway, it’s...no one you know.”

She eyed him carefully, “Then why would Betty care?”

He sighed, seeing she wasn’t going to give up easily, “Fine, it’s...Betty, okay? Are you happy now? Just...keep your mouth shut! Please? I’ll give you anything you want. Just don’t tell her. And for God’s sakes, don’t tell Marc! He has a bigger mouth than you do!”

She laughed, narrowing her eyes, “Betty! Betty? You’re joking! Have you seen her? I mean...well, I guess she DOES look better now that those things are off her teeth. But...still. She’s like...fat, sort of and she dresses...well, okay, a little better, I suppose. 

Wow, I never noticed it before since I’m not a lesbian, but...she does have pretty nice boobs, I suppose. And I’ve tried to tell the girl for years now she should emphasize her ass, cause lots of guys like big ones like hers. Okay, I GUESS I see what you see in her. But, Daniel, she’s so boring!”

Daniel shoved her back towards his office, seeing Betty on the phone. He whispered, “No, she’s not. Look, I don’t have to justify myself to you. Just remember, keep your mouth shut and you can go help yourself to anything you want in The Closet, okay? You get half an hour to pick something. Deal?”

She shook his outstretched hand, nodding and smiling, “Deal, Daniel. Have fun with the furry one! But I do want details!”

“Well, you’re not getting any so forget about it. Just...get lost, will you?”

She looked back at Betty as she was getting off the phone, and whispered to Daniel, “Don’t let her sit on you!”

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a measured breath, trying desperately not to flash back to Betty doing just that in his dream and thinking how much he wanted her to do it again for real. After that intense dream, he had taken a very long, very cold shower, trying to get back to sleep, but it was no use. He hadn’t gotten a wink all night, thinking about Betty and how much he wanted her.

This was nuts, he tried to tell himself! Betty and he were friends, just friends. Nothing had changed between them. It was just a silly dream. It meant nothing. He was being totally ridiculous. He had to find a way to put his dirty thoughts about Betty behind him and forget that dream had ever happened. 

She looked up as he walked back towards his desk to sit down, “I don’t get it, Daniel. What does some strange, homosexual dream you had about Marc have to do with us?”

“Us? Who said anything about us?” his voice rose a pitch higher than normal.

She raised her eyebrows, somewhat suspiciously, “You did. Before. You said the dream was about us at first. But then...I don’t understand. Was I watching you and Marc in your dream or something? Because I would never do anything like that. Ever! I don’t know what Justin told you, but…he’s wrong. I’m totally fine with anybody who likes...anybody they like. It doesn’t matter to me.”

He noticed how defensive she seemed and knew she was clearly hiding something herself, “What are you babbling about, Betty? Did you watch somebody and now you feel guilty about it or something?”

She bit her lip and sat down, sighing as she nodded, “Mhmm...the other night I saw Justin kissing his friend Austin. I know he was embarrassed, but I don’t know why. 

Hilda would be very supportive if she knew Justin was...is gay! She isn’t going to care at all! But he is really freaked out about it now. So, it’s kind of weird that you picked up on my...sensitivity to Justin or something and had a dream about you being gay! I guess we really do know what each other is thinking, huh?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. That must be it. I was picking up on your...gay vibe because you’re worried about your nephew and that’s why I had that...uh...dream about me being...uh gay. I’m sure that’s it! 

Wow, that’s such a relief! I was really worried it might mean I was really gay or something! I mean, you know, given Alexis’ preferences and all, you never know. Maybe I’ve just been overcompensating all these years!”

Betty made a face, and laughed, patting his back, “I seriously doubt that, Daniel! I mean, surely one of the hundreds of women you’ve been with would have cried foul if you WERE actually gay!”

“Hundreds? You really think I’ve been with...well, hmm...okay, maybe…” He seemed to be counting in his head and having a difficult time with his calculations.  
She laughed again, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, thinking maybe his DEF-CON 1 Betty sex dream disaster had been successfully averted with no serious casualties. 

They talked about the shoot and discussed the possible covers they could use, looking through some of the shots. After a while, Daniel relaxed, holding out his arm, as Betty casually slipped by his side, without thinking. 

They did this so often, it seemed perfectly normal to them and neither of them thought a thing about it. He reached down, intertwining his fingers into hers, and grinned at her, like he had, countless times before. She giggled, as he cracked some inane joke that only the two of them got; further proof of how well they knew one another and how close they were.

Finally, Marc arrived, holding the copy of Mode Daniel had requested almost an hour ago, his hair a bit disheveled, and his tie slightly askew and he gasped, coming into Daniel’s office as he saw the two, “J’accuse! 

Mandy was right! I KNEW you two were lovahs! She told me you were having hot dream sex with Chimi-changa here, but I didn’t want to believe it! The world has gone crazy! Crazy, I tell you! Oh my God! I’m a disaster! What is going on with my hair? And don’t even get me started on this tie!” He fussed in the mirror, primping and poking at his hair and straightening his tie.

He rolled his eyes at Betty and Daniel, “Here is your stupid magazine! It took me forever to find!”

Daniel made a face, “Thanks. Look, I have no idea what you’re listening to Amanda for, Marc. She’s just upset because I’m not all broken up about her dating Tyler.”

Marc rolled his eyes, “It’s not fair! I should have my own Betty. I should be married to Cliff with two lovely adopted Asian children like Brangelina by now! I screw up and cheat on Cliff one time and I messed up my whole life. 

You two...you both screwed each other over multiple times and yet, here you are, happy as stupid clams! You heteros; probably talking about how your supposed gay dream about me was even more ridiculous than the truth…” 

Betty eyed him, “What is the truth?”

Marc pointed at Daniel, “That he dreamed about you! He had some hot sex dream about you. Not me, like he told you. Because nobody wants me now. Not even my fluffy Cliffy! I had it all and I threw it away because I got scared.”

Daniel was flustered, his face turning red, “I’m going to kill Amanda!”

Betty couldn’t help feeling sorry for Marc, in spite of her own swirling thoughts at the bombshell he had just dropped concerning the truth about Daniel’s dream. She hugged him, patting him on the back, “You know, Marc. It’s been almost two years. Maybe...Cliff has forgiven you by now. You should call him. Clearly, you’re still in love with him.”

He took a deep breath, “Or...maybe he’s moved on. Maybe he lost weight, got even more hot than he looked at Wilhelmina’s wedding and found some slightly older, semi-attractive man who is helping finance his photography; Cliff’s found a gay sugar daddy, by now, I’m sure of it!

He took out his inhaler, but Betty shook her head, putting her hand on it, “Marc, you don’t know that. You have no idea what Cliff might be doing now. He also may just be waiting for you to take that first step, to make the first move to you two getting back together. One thing’s for sure; you’ll never know if you don’t put yourself out there. What have you got to lose? Would you rather stay lonely?”

“Who says I’m lonely?”

“You do. All the time.”

He shrugged, “To Justin maybe. Once in a while.”

Daniel raised his hand, “You’ve said it to me, too, Marc. And...Amanda, and my mom, and Mr. Suarez, and Betty’s sister, Hilda, and...Wilhelmina, and...let’s see...who did I miss? The point is; Betty’s right. You won’t know until you’ve tried him and there’s no reason for you to stay miserable.”

Marc shook his head, “Fine! I’ll...call him. But I’m fine, if he has a new boyfriend. I mean, I’ve got Daniel Meade having erotic dreams about me, so I’m clearly doing alright.”

As he left, Betty moved out of Daniel’s arms, and scooted to the edge of the chaise, trying to decide if she should leave, or if she had the nerve to stay and talk about what Marc had revealed. 

Daniel rubbed his neck, nervously, “So, I...guess it’s no use in me denying it now.”

Betty bit her lip and shook her head, “Denial works for me, actually. I’m fine with it. I can handle just keeping things as they are. We don’t need to…talk...”

Daniel cut her off, pulling her to him, and kissing her sensually. He put one hand behind her head, deepening the kiss. His little secret was out, so he decided he might as well put his cards on the table. 

When he gradually released her, he looked into Betty’s eyes to see what she might be thinking about what Marc had revealed and about him kissing her. She took a shaky breath, and swallowed, “Wow...I didn’t imagine it being like that in my dream...I mean…”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “Wait, what did you just say?


	3. Chapter 3

DREAMS  
Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

Dreaming my Dreams   
by The Cranberries

All the things you said to me today  
Changed my perspective in every way  
These things come to mean  
So much to me  
Into my faith you  
And you baby  
It's out there  
If you want me  
I'll be here  
It's out there  
I'll be dreaming my dreams with you  
And there's no other place  
That I'd lay down my face  
I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

 

Daniel saw that Betty looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye, “So? What gives? I thought you told me that I just talked about sleeping with you in the past in your little fantasy? We really...did sleep together? I mean...in your dream, of course? You, too? That’s crazy! Betty? Talk to me.”

“No, well, not in the first dream. That ended like I told you it did, with me chasing after Wilhelmina at the Guggenheim. But later, after I got home, I must have fallen asleep at Queens, after my family threw me the surprise party for getting my braces off and when I woke up, I...dreamed that we...got married.”

She looked at Daniel hesitatingly, but he seemed unphased by her bringing up the ‘M” word, “What are the odds? That’s got to mean something, Betty. Why would we both have dreams about having sex on the same night? Have you ever...fantasized about me before like that?”

She shook her head, “No. I didn’t…”

He stroked her face, looking into her eyes, “Come on, Betty. Let’s not play games. I was ready to deny it, too, but...it’s out in the open now, so...let’s try and figure this out. We are clearly both attracted to one another, right?”

“Well, yes. I...guess so.”

“You guess so? Gee, thanks! Well, I’m definitely attracted to you. Hell, I was so worked up after that imaginary lap dance you gave me last night, I didn’t get a wink of sleep! I’m so exhausted, now, we might as well have had sex all night! It sure would have been a lot more fun, that’s for sure! Let me tell you, all that crap about cold showers helping, forget about it! It didn’t help at all.

I thought about you all night. I was going crazy. You know that warning on the Viagra commercials? I could be their poster boy!”

Betty tried not to laugh, but when Daniel laughed at himself, she joined in, and they both found themselves amused at his previous ‘hardship’. 

Betty added, “Well, try getting yelled at by your sister because you wrinkled her wedding dress trying it on, and then explaining why you were rolling around the bed while you were wearing it!”

Daniel laughed, then shrugged, “Hey, well, I would say I don’t think that one applies to me, but with Alexis...who knows, right? Although, I personally don’t think any of her dresses are my color. They don’t make…”

Betty finished, “Your eyes pop?” and they both laughed uproariously. After a second, Daniel stopped and looked at her, “Betty, wait, you actually dreamt...that we got married?”

She nodded, trying to hide how much she was blushing now. He took her hand and kissed it, “Really? Wow… that’s...that’s...kind of….cool, I think.”

She shrugged, somewhat surprised that Daniel wasn’t freaking out at the mention of marriage, “Of course, if I were a psychiatrist, I’d say that was just my subconscious, justifying the hot sex fantasy that followed. That I just wanted to fantasize about having sex with you, so I first had an imaginary wedding, so it would seem...okay.” 

Daniel smiled, “You needed to justify having a hot sex fantasy about me? Well, I guess that’s the difference between me and you, Betty. I just went straight for the sex part. Although, a wedding sounds...nice, interesting. Did you picture the whole ceremony? Like...you know, all the girly stuff? That’s pretty normal, right? Don’t all girls do that?”

She shook her head, relieved that he seemed to be taking this new revelation about her second dream so well, “Nope. I just fast forwarded to you, telling me that we were married, and wanting to rip off my wedding dress for the honeymoon.”

He laughed, “Oh, right. Well, yeah, that does sort of sound like you might have been justifying things in your head, actually. Well, that does sound more like something I would do, so...you know, you could have been just imagining things more realistically. But, hey at least you did that much in your imagination, mentioned us being married first.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

He smiled at her, brushing back a strand of hair, “Yes it does. Besides, Betty, we didn’t actually do anything, you know. They were just dreams. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Neither of us do. I mean, hell, we’re both single. Even if we DID do something, we don’t need to feel bad about it. We’re both free agents. Neither of us is...with anybody else right now. For a change.”

She swallowed, nodding, as she seemed to be contemplating what he was saying, “I guess you’re right. It just felt so...well, elicit.”

He raised his eyebrows, moving closer, “I know what you mean. It did to me, too. I think maybe that’’s because we’ve been friends so long. It’s not easy for us to think about each other any other way. 

It feels wrong, because we’re both so used to being with other people, and having to keep ourselves in check, always keeping things platonic between us for our significant others’ benefit. But...there have been moments, when I...was tempted. Plenty of times. 

I just always think of you as...off limits. Now it feels really weird, thinking that...well, maybe….someday. We could...consider it. If you were...you know, interested in...doing that. Eventually. Once you were...comfortable.”

Betty felt her cheeks flaming as Daniel watched her reaction to his suggestion. She had never felt so vulnerable, so exposed to him before. They were friends, close friends, but this...this was totally different. 

He smiled at her, touching her cheek, “You’re so damn adorable when you’re embarrassed, Betty. I know I keep staring at you. But I can’t help it. It’s freaking me out, seeing you without your braces. Your smile is so...pretty. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

She drew in a deep breath, trying to look away, but he grabbed her face, and held it, staring into her eyes deliberately. “You are. I mean it. You’re a total hottie.”

She giggled, shaking her head, “Daniel...please! Is this what you do to girls, flatter them into your...bed?”

He laughed, “Maybe. A little bit. Okay, fine, it is. But I swear, Betty. I’m telling the absolute truth. You are so damn cute right now. I can’t resist you.” he began kissing her neck, making her giggle more, as she started to push him away, but she found his hot breath and soft kisses irresistible, too. The more she gave in to his advances, the less she wanted to resist him. 

Finally, she pushed away, before things got completely out of hand. She looked up at him, flushed and full of desire for him. The way he was looking at her made her weak in the knees, too. She had never seen Daniel look at her that way before. It literally took her breath away, “Daniel...we really need to...go home.”

“Together? My place or yours? Mine, right? It’s closer. Let me get us a car. Hang on one second while I call them and tell them we’re ready to go.” 

He quickly grabbed his phone and before Betty could protest, he was talking to the driver, “Yeah, this is Daniel Meade. I’m going to need a car now outside the Meade building, please. Thanks.”

Betty was somewhat panicked. She couldn’t go with Daniel back to his apartment; could she? Should she? She was more than a little flustered and completely swept into his momentum. But she kept hearing a little voice inside her head. Damn that stupid voice!

Daniel could see her hesitation, and as much as the man in him wanted to talk her into this, he smiled, “Betty, what’s wrong? Is that stupid ‘science’ thing in your head telling you not to do this?”

She looked at him, puzzled, and he laughed, placing a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the elevator doors gently, “It’s something Amanda said earlier. She said you had that ‘science’ thing in your head that kept you from having any fun. I assume she meant your conscience. 

At the time, I...told her I had one, too. But...maybe she’s right. Maybe I don’t. Clearly, the...beast in me is trying to take advantage of you. But...damnit, Betty, you must have rubbed off on me, cause as hot as you made me in my dream, there’s also some stupid part of me that says we should...back off, take our time. I blame your bad influence for making me into such a prude. You take away all my fun, woman.” 

Betty smiled at him, relieved that he wasn’t pushing things, although a part of her was also a bit disappointed, “I’m sorry about that, Daniel. Are you sure you’re willing to wait?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Don’t push it, Betty. Yeah...I’m sure. You have no idea what you’re asking me to give up, though. I mean...hell, I couldn’t believe the lap dance you were giving me in my dream! You were so freaking hot! I’m getting worked up again just thinking about it.”

She blushed, putting her head down, “I’m sorry, Daniel. That doesn’t really sound like...something I would normally do. I guess I’m just not that...sexy.”

He took off her glasses and looked into her eyes, putting his hand on one cheek, “Don’t be so sure about that. You ARE that sexy, as soon as you’re ready to admit it, to buy into it yourself. You’re losing all the things that were holding you back before. You’re a really hot girl, Betty. Face it; my sexy little butterfly, sooner or later, you’re going to have to own up to that fact. You ARE who you choose to be. No matter how much you continue to try and hide behind that old image of yourself, you’re growing up, into a very beautiful woman before my eyes. You can’t wait forever. Neither can I.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty!

Daniel told Betty he wanted to ‘do this right’ between then and actually date her. 

“I’ve messed things up so many times in the past, rushing into a physical relationship. I know we already know each other really well, but it still feels like we’d be missing a step to just jump into bed, after being friends for so long. Much as...it pains me to say that.

Betty nodded, “You’re right, Daniel. I care about you very much. I really want you to...us to…”

He laughed, “You can’t even say it, can you? Date me? Is that such a foreign concept, such a crazy notion, really? What, you think I can’t be just somebody’s boyfriend, without sex being involved immediately?”

She shrugged, teasing him, “It’s not really your...forte.”

“Maybe not. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do it. I can be your boyfriend first, just like any other guy. I can be charming and pull the chair out for you at a nice place and keep things PG for a while first until you’re ready, Betty. I mean...it’s you. We’ve been platonic plenty, right? 

We can do that part, I’m sure. It’s just going to be ...different when we do...you know, transition to becoming more physical to take it nice and slow, without wanting to jump each other’s bones right away. I guess we’re just going to have to both try to forget all about our sex dreams about one another, that’s all.”

She nodded, “Agreed.”

“Okay. No problem-o.” He stuck out his hand.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly, “Um...am I supposed to give you a high five or something?”

He rolled his eyes, “What has everybody got against my high fives? Fine, how about we shake on it, then? Those dreams never happened. Right?”

“Right.” She took his hand. As she felt the warmth of his fingers on hers, she realized that both of them had sweaty palms. She pulled her hand away quickly, wiping it on the side of her blouse, then smiled, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

Daniel was somewhat embarrassed at how sweaty his hand was when she shook it. He hoped she hadn’t noticed. What he didn’t understand was how he had somehow managed to talk himself out of doing what he and Betty had both seemed willing to do just moments ago. What the hell was wrong with him? 

She wanted him, she had admitted to him that she had dreamed about not only sleeping with him but...marrying him, for God’s sakes! And yet, here he was, voluntarily just walking away? Willing to play the idiot, holding hands and playing footsy with her for who knows how long, until she told him she was more comfortable with them...taking that next step for real? Damn he really wished he hadn’t had that crazy hot dream! It was making him into a complete babbling idiot around her now!

As they stepped onto the elevator together, he felt his heart pounding so loudly, she had to hear it. The sound was deafening, and felt like he was surely losing his mind. He tried to make small talk, and she murmured something he couldn’t really understand, mainly because he was so distracted, noticing how amazing she looked. When had this happened? 

When had Betty started dressing so much better and looking so incredible, he wondered? Where had he been? Was this all just since she got off her braces, or had she been gradually changing, as he had told her, like some kind of butterfly, emerging from its cocoon? 

He smiled suddenly, remembering her costume from that first Halloween, and how mad she had been at him for making her go find his stupid watch he had left while sleeping with a different woman every night. God, what an idiot he had been then! No wonder she had her doubts about him! Why would she want to take a chance on such a loser?

Betty looked at him, “Are you okay, Daniel?”

He shook his head, “Not really. I guess it’s just been a really long time since I’ve had to actually have a conversation with a woman I wanted to date. I mean...we talk. All the time. But this is different, you know?”

“It doesn’t have to be. “

“You mean...you don’t want to date after all? I understand...that’s okay.” He looked so disappointed, Betty had to smile, thinking he looked like a pouting little boy.

She shook her head, touching his chest lightly, “No, that’s not what I meant. I just was thinking, this shouldn’t be hard.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Speak for yourself. That’s definitely not MY problem!” 

She looked away, not knowing what to say. “Sorry.”

“You should be. It’s all your fault, you know.”

“I said I was sorry, didn’t ?”

“Okay, okay...just...try not to look so sexy, will you? It’s embarrassing enough, knowing that half the office either thinks I’m gay now and in love with Marc, because I’m heart-broken over Amanda ‘dumping’ me for Tyler, or… else...they already know all about my little X-rated dream about you, thanks to Marc and Amanda and their big mouths!”

Betty tried not to giggle, “I’m sorry, Daniel. But...what were you thinking, saying you dreamt about Marc? And did you really think Amanda could keep something like that a secret-from Marc, especially? They live for stuff like that!”

He nodded, “Yeah, I know. I wasn’t thinking. I was...well, you distracted me!”

“I see. So now, everything is my fault; no matter what? Is that what you’re telling me?”

He smiled slightly, “Well, basically, yeah. When you look that good...I can’t really be expected to think straight, can I?”

She blushed, looking down, “Oh...I...um…”

He shook his head at her, and touched her hand, “And for God’s sake, stop looking so damn cute! I’m never going to get any work done!”

“Oh, like you do anyway? Now you’re just going to blame me? I see.”

He laughed, “Whoa….pretty AND mean! Why are you being so mean to me? You’re starting to sound like Wilhelmina. Look out, maybe that first dream of yours will come true. I’d hate to lose you to her again! 

That sucked when you filed for my enemy. Thank God you came to your senses and came back to me. I missed you so much. I missed you while you were on your cross-country trip, too. Although it was a lot better than you either going to Rome with the sandwich guy or marrying nerd boy! I was really glad when he finally got out of your life. He made you…”

“Stupid? Don’t start that, Daniel, please. I...know he did. We’ve both done some pretty stupid things for love, though.”

“True. At least you didn’t join a cult! I never really thanked you for getting me out of that place. You saved my life, Betty. I can’t believe I let myself get that messed up.”

“They were drugging you, Daniel. Taking advantage of your grief. That’s what they do to people. He tried making me feel bad about losing my mom, too. He was really good at it.”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. You always let me off the hook for being an idiot, don’t you? You know...I would understand if you...never mind.”

As they rode the elevator in silence for a few minutes, they seemed like hours to Betty. Finally, she looked up at him, “Daniel, finish what you were going to say, please. You would understand if I...what?”

He reached out and took both of her hands, intertwining them with his own, and lifted them up, looking at them, then looked into her eyes, “I would understand if you didn’t want to get mixed up with a guy like me, Betty. You know better than any woman how much baggage I come with, how messed up I am. I’m a sexaholic, ex-addict, with an alcoholic, homicidal mother, and she was the nice one! 

I’ve slept with a girl off and on who technically could have been my half-sister, my brother is now my sister, my old man was a total womanizer, and a workaholic. I dated a woman I knew was mentally unstable, the sister of my enemy and would-be step-mother, which would have made her my step-sister and she ended up burning down my place, almost killing you in the process. I mean, hell,I don’t know if I would date me!”

Betty smiled as Daniel listed his faults, “And yet, you’re still handsome, charming, and you happen to be talking about my best friend! Are you trying to talk me out of this? Daniel, I don’t care about any of that stuff. None of that makes you a bad person. You’re also kind, and funny, and sweet, and caring...and...um...you know…”

He raised an eyebrow, as he touched her cheek, “I know? What...what am I, Betty? What do YOU see as my redeeming characteristics? I’m really curious. Besides sexy, of course. That goes without saying.”

He smiled, seeing her cheeks flame as he mentioned sexy. “Of course. Well...I was going to say, you’re very loyal. And trustworthy.”

“That sort of makes me sound like a Labrador. I was hoping for...hot and irresistible.”

“Well, yes, of course, that! I just thought those also went without saying.” she teased.

He grinned, seeing her playful side emerge. He smirked, “Yeah, well, you’re pretty hot and irresistible right now, too, Miss Suarez. I think...I’m going to let you take my car home tonight. I’ll catch a cab. Otherwise, we....”

Betty looked up at him, feeling as if there was some kind of spark of electricity between them now. When had being alone with Daniel suddenly started making it so difficult for her to breathe, she wondered? She saw him swallow and somewhat reluctantly let go of her hands, stepping away.

“We...what?” she whispered.

“You know...very well what, Betty. I told you...don’t...don’t …”

“Don’t what?”

“Huh?”

“You said don’t...something. What did you mean?”

“Betty...stop. You’re…”

“I’m what?”

“Driving me...crazy, that’s what!” he stepped away again, but Betty took a step towards him, and put a hand on his face, “Daniel…”

He shook his head and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her so passionately that they both forgot themselves, and ended up against the back wall of the elevator, moaning and groping one another desperately for a few minutes, before they both stopped, and Daniel stepped back again, trying to compose himself, “Sorry. I…sorry, Betty.”

She gulped, completely overwhelmed with his kiss, “Me, too. I...didn’t mean. I’m really sorry, Daniel. I just…”

He smiled at her, touching her cheek, “You’re not used to being such a tease? I get that. It’s not your fault. It’s that damn dream. I just can’t get that image of you, that...visual out of my head, I guess. I didn’t mean to...molest you, though. It’s me. I’m the one whose all...turned on here, pawing at you like some kind of animal. I’m the one who should apologize, Betty. I know you’re not really that kind of girl. I care about you. I didn’t mean to treat you like one of those bimbos I used to…”

“Date?” she smiled, “Daniel, it’s fine. Don’t keep apologizing. I...participated in that kiss.”

He smiled, raising his eyebrows, “Yeah, you did! I see somebody enjoys having her braces off!”

She blushed, “I do! I can eat anything I want now. It’s amazing!”

He laughed, “I’m not touching that one….so, what did your family have for you last night? At your...’surprise’ party?”

“Corn on the cob, popcorn, cotton candy, caramel apples.”

He smiled at her childish enthusiasm, “Sounds great. I wish I had been there. I love a good caramel apple, myself. But somebody sort of ditched me, so I just went home and had my little...fantasy about her instead!”

She smiled, “I didn’t ‘ditch’ you, Daniel. I just assumed you wanted to go sulk after Amanda ‘dumped’ you or something. You know, go out and get drunk, pick up some model.”

He looked at her, “Is that really what you think of me still? No wonder you’re afraid to get involved with me! Betty, come on, you should know I’m not like that...anymore, though.”

She took a deep breath, and nodded, “No, you’re right, Daniel. You’re not...that guy anymore. You’re not the man I first met. You used to do that kind of thing. But you’re not ‘that Daniel’ now. You’ve changed. You’ve grown into a...well, a really nice man.”

“Thank you, Betty. I’m pretty sure I have you to blame for that.”

As they got off the elevator, he walked her to his waiting town car, and looked down at her, opening the door for her, “But I must admit, I sort of miss ‘that Daniel’ sometimes. Right now, for example. I know damn well, that old version of me would never let you go.”

Betty got inside the car, and smiled, as she pulled Daniel down to her by his tie, and kissed him. She shook her head, and patted his cheek, “But this new Daniel is the one I really want. The one I’m going to…”

“End up with?” he finished for her and she nodded, patting his cheek, “Mhmm...I hope so. You really are the man of my dreams, Daniel. The man you’ve become.”

“Me, too, Betty. You’re the girl of my dreams, clearly. I think we both deserve that. Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow. Um...sweet dreams.”

She smiled at him, “You, too.”

He raised his eyebrows, and smiled back, “Tease. I’ll...uh...call you. So we can do that...dating thing. Try and keep your hands off me next time, though, okay?”

She blushed, “I’ll try. You, too.”

He shook his head, “You get no promises from me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For Entertainment Purposes Only

Dream Lover by Bobby Darin  
Every night I hope and pray  
A dream lover will come my way  
A girl to hold in my arms  
And know the magic of her charms  
'Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
My own (yeah-yeah)  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone  
Dream lover, where are you  
With a love, oh, so true  
And the hand that I can hold  
To feel you near as I grow old  
'Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
My own (yeah-yeah, yeah)  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone  
Someday she'll bring her love to me  
Dream lover, until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again

 

Normally, Betty would have been thrilled to arrive home in a town car, but since she wanted to avoid all the inevitable questions that would result from her showing up in one, she asked Daniel’s driver to let her out a good six blocks and around the corner from Roosevelt Street, so she could appear to have taken the subway home.

 

As she quietly shut the bedroom door upstairs, she heard her sister yelling up the stairs, “Hey, what gives? I thought you were going back to your place tonight? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I just...needed to get something, that’s all so I figured I might as well spend the night again. Besides, I didn’t want to have to go back to my place...alone tonight.”

 

Hilda came inside, shrugging, “Sure, it’s fine with me, and you know Papi and Justin love to see you. You know ...Bobby is going to be gone all weekend. I don’t suppose you feel like shopping tomorrow? Having a girls’ day out?”

 

Betty was worried that her sister would be noisy, but she really did miss seeing Hilda and she knew that once she was married to Bobby, things would be different, so she somewhat hesitantly agreed, “Of course. Sounds like fun!”

 

Hilda smiled, obviously aware of the same thing as Betty was, that things would change after she and Bobby got married, “You know Justin is normally fun to have tag along, but he’s so ‘busy’ with that friend Austen of his, I never see him anymore. 

 

I hope he isn’t going through some kind of teenage rebellion because I’m getting remarried. He seems like he likes Bobby. But I don’t know. He’s been acting weird ever since he found out about...my miscarriage.”

 

Betty put her hand on Hilda’s back, “I don’t really think that’s the problem. He’s probably just trying to process all the changes right now. I wouldn’t worry about that, Hilda. He’s a great kid.”

 

“Yeah, I know he’s a great kid, Betty. I just don’t understand why all of a sudden he’s acting so secretive. Kind of like you are right now. Do you know something I don’t know? God, please tell me it’s not something bad about Justin! You would tell me if it was; right? That Austen kid isn’t a druggy, is he?”

 

“Of course I don’t know something bad about Justin. Because he isn’t doing anything wrong, Hilda. And Austen seems like a really nice kid, too. Will you please...just back off?”

 

“Okay, now I know something is up! What’s going on with my baby? You have to tell me, Betty. Spill!”

 

Betty bit her lip. Why couldn’t she ever tell a lie? She knew Justin just wasn’t ready to talk to his mother about his homesexuality, so she had to respect his wishes. She sighed, knowing if she didn’t give her sister something, something real she would drive her insane.

 

She motioned Hilda to come sit next to her on the edge of her bed, “You’d better sit down for this. It’s about me. And...Daniel.”

 

Hilda’s eyebrows shot up curiously, then she laughed, “You and Daniel? What about...oh...you mean...you two...are...together, finally? Well, it’s about time! That’s ....not really front page news, though, you know, mami. Most of us kind of saw that one coming a mile away. Papi, Justin and me had a bet going with Marc and Amanda over how long it would take you two to figure it out!”

 

Betty was shocked, as she shot up and stared at her sister in disbelief, “What? What are you talking about? How…. who saw it coming? Daniel and I didn’t even see it coming, so how…”

 

Hilda laughed, “Please! You two are the ONLY ones who DON’T see it! Everyone else who’s ever been around the two of you for longer than five minutes always asks if you’re a couple. You might as well be. You finish each other’s sentences. It’s been that way forever. I can’t believe it’s taken you guys so long to see what was right in front of you! You’re both kind of...dense.”

 

“Thanks! Thanks a lot!” Betty rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, “How are we...so dense?”

 

Betty was grateful to have thrown her sister off questioning her about Justin, but she was still in disbelief at the idea that everyone around them seemed to take them getting together in their stride. 

 

Hilda shook her head, laughing as she dismissed Betty’s gossip as non-news and showed her some pictures of weddings she wanted to emulate, “Oh, by the way, did you decide what you’re going to do for my bridal shower yet? 

 

Bobby is so lucky! He’s going to Atlantic City. That’s where he’s gone to this weekend. His cousin got a discount on the hotel, so he went now...I can’t believe he gets to travel! Please tell me you aren’t doing something totally lame!”

 

Betty had honestly totally forgotten about her sister’s bridal shower for the past few days, what with her crazy dreams and all that had happened at The Guggenheim. But she would never dare tell Hilda that, “Oh, of course! You’re going to love it, Hilda! Just wait and see. We’re not doing anything lame!”

 

Later that evening, after enjoying spending some long overdue sister time with Hilda, Betty lay back on her bed, sighing and hugging her pillow. She couldn’t believe how much things had suddenly changed between her and Daniel. 

 

She wasn’t sure if it was mainly because of her finally getting her braces off, or if it was the dreams she and Daniel had about each other or perhaps a bit of both. But one thing was for certain, she felt an undeniable heat between them that she knew she had never felt before. 

 

Was her sister right? Had there been chemistry there all along, but both of them were too blind, too close to notice it?

 

She tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, but kept waking up in a cold sweat, having nightmares about really being ‘evil Betty’; the one who had affairs with married men like Daniel was in her fantasy and conspiring with Wilhelmina. She sat up in her childhood bed, holding onto her pillow and called the one person she knew would calm her down, so she could get some sleep.

 

“Daniel? Hey, sorry, it’s me. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

“Are you serious? I passed out when I first got home from sheer exhaustion. But after only a few hours, I woke up again and...well, you really need to tell your dream self to stop hitting on me! She’s kind of...a slut! She keeps...doing stuff to me to entice me to be bad.”

 

Betty made a face, “What? Daniel...that is NOT me! Stop dreaming stuff like that about me, okay?”

 

“I’m trying! Don’t you think I want to stop?”

 

“No. Clearly not, or you would. You control your dreams.”

 

“And you called me just now why, exactly, Miss Insomniac?”

 

“Fine. Point taken, I guess. I’m sorry. I am NOT molesting you, though. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

He smiled, “Aw...really? Never? Under any circumstances? But...what if I wanted you to? What if...I said I kind of liked it, actually?”

 

“But I thought you said it was bothering you. That you couldn’t get any sleep?”

 

He couldn’t resist teasing her a bit, too, “So? Who needs sleep? Look, the only thing that bothers me about it is that I know it’s not really you now. The thing that made it so hot the first time was I wasn’t expecting it and part of me really thought it was actually you, coming over to...to… uh ....well, entertain me, you know? 

 

But knowing it’s not the real Betty...that’s just annoying. I mean...I want you, not some dream that I know I’m just going to wake up in a cold sweat from, all frustrated.”

 

She sighed, “I understand, believe me. I’m sort of in the same boat. Daniel, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure. Anything.”

 

“Do you...prefer ‘bad girls’?”

 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean? Where is that coming from, huh? Is this about Amanda? Because, look, Betty, she may have ‘dumped’ me, and I know I never should have started that whole stupid ‘fun buddies’ crap with her in the first place. But, I blame you, you know.”

 

“Of course! Everything is my fault, right?”

 

“Right! Well, that was, anyway. First of all, you’re the one who told me I needed to ‘get back on the stupid horse’, remember?”

 

“Yes, but I meant with some...random stupid girl you met in the Bahamas and would never see again, just to get your confidence back. Not...her!”

 

“Why not her specifically? What is it about Amanda that you object to? Because you were jealous of her with me or of her with Matt? That is why you raced her down that stupid water slide, isn’t it? To get Matt back?”

 

“Who told you that? Oh, right, of course...pillow talk with her no doubt. Since we all know what a blabbermouth your...fun buddy is!”

 

“Okay, stop acting all jealous of Amanda and me. You never acted like you cared who I slept with before, Betty. Now all of a sudden you’re…what is this really about?”

 

She took a deep breath, trying to figure it out herself, “I’m not sure, really. I’m not actually worried about Amanda, you’re right and I don’t even miss Matt anymore, so you have no reason to...act jealous of him. This is not about him.”

 

“You’re sure about that? That asshole...hurt you as much or more than that damn Henry. If he hadn’t gone off to Africa, I would have punched him out again, or kicked his stupid ass all the way there for hurting you. He never deserved you in the first place.”

 

Betty had felt herself getting worked up, but Daniel’s obvious jealousy over Matt and Henry gave her the courage to say what she was really afraid of, “Daniel...it’s me. I mean, the other me, the mean Betty I’m really jealous of! 

 

I know that maybe it doesn’t make any sense. But...you know, ‘Bad Betty’ as you called her? The mean one from my first dream and obviously, that’s the version of me that’s really… um ...turning you on! I don’t know if I can ever live up to that image of me. Just because I got my braces off, doesn’t mean I’m...that Betty. I’m still just me. I guess I’m just afraid I won’t be enough.”

 

Daniel took a deep breath, sitting up in his bed, “Betty, don’t be silly, sweetie. It wasn’t some fantasy version of you who kissed me earlier. You’re the one who is...turning me on, not ‘Bad Betty’. It was you. Just you. That was definitely you in the elevator, grabbing me and kissing me back like you did, too. That was no dream. It has been you all along. You’re the one I want, believe me. No imitations. I want you, Betty. The real you.”

 

She felt her cheeks burning as her smile widened and she stretched out on her bed, hugging her pillow, wishing at that moment that it was Daniel lying next to her, just as he had been in her own fantasy. 

She sighed, and giggled as she heard him moan, “Stop doing stuff like that...do you want me to come over there right now, young lady? 

 

Listen, we’ve got to figure out how to get back to our ‘normal’ behavior, at least when we’re in public. I don’t think we want to be tearing each other’s clothes off like we started doing in the elevator when we are at work. At least...not yet, right? I mean...believe me, Betty, I’m up for it if you are, honey, but...I thought we were supposed to be at least trying to take this slow?”

 

Betty drew in a breath, as she closed her eyes, picturing him without his shirt and she tried not to but she couldn’t help herself from teasing him, “Mhmmm...I agree; slow is good. Slow is really good.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened and he gulped, hearing her talk so sexy on the phone to him, “Betty? Is this really you? Or is it your evil twin? Has ‘Bad Betty’ come out to play? You don’t sound like yourself.”

 

She smiled, thinking how much fun it was to tease Daniel like this, “It’s me.”

 

“Yeah, which ‘me’?”

 

She giggled, “The is me. But...the fun me. The one you’ve been dreaming about. I’ve been having such nice dreams about you, too, you know. You’re not the only one who’s having a hard time trying to figure out what to do about those dreams, Daniel! 

 

Do you know, it was weird; I told Hilda...well, I didn’t really tell her about my dreams, but I’m sure she read about those already in my diary, since she’s always peeking in it. But when I started to tell her about us, she just laughed it off like it was no big surprise. Do you believe that?”

 

“Yeah, my mom was the same way. And Alexis. And Becks.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, “Geez, Daniel, did you call Suzuki and tell him we were going to be dating now, too? I thought you were the one freaking out about people at work knowing about us? Where is this coming from?”

 

“Well, I figured...whatever, I’d much rather everyone knows you and I are together than that they think I’ve turned gay or something!”

 

“Thanks a lot! So I am just a better alternative to your image than Marc?”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Betty. The opposite, actually. I’m relieved that...we both finally figured out we were meant to be together. That’s what you said, you know the ‘dream’ Betty. That you and I were meant to be and you I mean she was right; we are. 

 

Think about it; how many male friends do you have? How many women friends do I have? Like none! It was inevitable that we would end up together.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“You GUESS so? What happened to you moaning and groaning just thinking about me, huh? We haven’t even really done anything and you’re bored with me already? Wow, I GUESS I’m going to have to do something to keep you happy and entertained, won’t I?”

 

Betty bit her lip, smiling as she thought about him holding her, kissing her, touching her, “Mmmhmmm…”

 

He smiled, “That’s more like it. God, you’re sexy, Betty. Mmmm….okay, okay....did you actually call me for a reason or just to torture me with your moaning?”

 

She giggled, “I forgot.”

 

“You did? You? Really? I distracted you that much?”

 

“Mhmmm…”

 

He shook his head, “Stop that! Or I’m serious, I’m going to come over there right now and climb into that bed with you! Hey, do you still have those crazy Cinderella sheets on your bed?”

She looked down at her sheets and smiled, “They were Little Mermaid sheets and...no, I don’t. I’m not a little girl anymore, Daniel!”

 

“Awe, too bad, I thought those were hot! And yes, I’m well aware that you’re not a little girl, Betty. Believe me, well aware! Okay, that does it; I’ve had enough of you teasing me, woman. I’m coming over there right now to molest you! So...prepare yourself. Wait, your dad sleeps pretty good, right? I mean, he doesn’t have a gun or anything, does he?”


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

Fall for You by Leela James  
Here we are, together  
And everything between us is good  
I'm right here in this cloud, baby  
Ready to fly but before I take  
Another step

Would you catch me if I fall for you?  
'Cause I'M FALLING  
I'M FALLING, I'M FALLING

I'm so used to standing  
So used to being on my own  
But this thing is new, baby  
It feels like I'm losing control  
I'll take another step

If you catch me when I fall for you  
'Cause I'M FALLING  
I'M FALLING, I'M FALLING

Will you promise to be there?  
Stay by my side always?  
Whenever I need you  
Don't let me down, no, no

If I give you my all, don't let me fall  
Would you do that for me, hold me?  
Will you love, will you love me?

My heart is ready  
For love and to be loved  
And I chose you, baby  
That's the one thing I'm sure of  
So I will take this one last step

So catch me, I'm falling for you

 

Betty’s eyes widened as she stared at the phone in shock for a moment, then jumped up quickly in panic and threw it down as if it was on fire. Crap! She was feeling so...sexy and having so much fun flirting over the phone with Daniel, feeling somehow powerful, but now she had really gone and done it! She had awakened Daniel’s libido but good!

 

What was she going to do? Would he really come over to her family’s house in the middle of the night...to be with her? DId she want him to? She was confused about her feelings but one thing she knew-she wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her! The man was...well, the word delicious sprung to her mind, but that somehow still didn’t seem good enough to describe him. 

 

She quickly ran to her dresser, throwing out things onto her bed, trying to decide what to put on in case he followed through with his ‘threat’ to come and teach her not to tease him.

 

She didn’t have any kind of sexy, filmy nighty to put on and besides, that would be way too obvious and send totally the wrong signals. Betty wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to ‘say’ with what she wore but she knew she was out of her depth here. She hurried to her sister’s room and knocked softly on the door, leaning close to see if she could hear Hilda’s snoring, “Sis? I need you! Are you asleep?”

 

She heard a groan and Hilda opened the door, sticking her head out, “What’s up? Are you and Daniel running off to Vegas to get married or something? You’d better not be or I swear, I’ll murder you if you steal my thunder!”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, “Hilda, please! Calm down, will you? Have you eaten anything lately or you still on that crazy diet Amanda has you on? No, I just...God help me, I need your help trying to decide what to wear.”

 

“Right now? It’s midnight. Try wearing pajamas. There, I helped. Now let me go back to sleep, okay? Goodnight!”

 

Betty shook her head, grabbing Hilda’s arm to pull her into her room, “No, Hilda, I think Daniel’s coming over now. I need to know...what I can wear that will be...sort of sexy, but not look like I’m obviously trying to be TOO sexy. You know what I mean?”

 

“Not really. But that’s because I’m sleep deprived right now. Thank God you let Justin take most of your old stuff to the Goodwill. You do know he wanted to burn it to the ‘gods of fashion’, but I told him that would be sacrilegious and might bring back that witch Fey Sommers from the dead or something.

 

He said some really nasty things about your poncho. And your bows. He said that anything you wore the first two years at Mode needed to be run through a shredder, then buried and THEN burned at the stake.”

 

“Hey! It wasn’t THAT bad, was it?”

 

Hilda made a face, “Well...sort of. Look, everybody has their own style, and he’s defended me saying that even though he finds my taste slightly on the tacky side, it works for me. You’ve learned a lot in four years at Mode, though, Betty. You are actually matching...sometimes on purpose!”

 

“Gee, thanks. Tell me what you really think, why don’t you?”

 

She followed Betty into her room and started picking up clothing off her bed, eyeing it carefully, “Hey, you said you wanted my help, right? Well, here, you can’t wear that, because it won’t flatter your figure. You want something that will make the best of your girls and your ass, plus will show off that tiny little waist. 

 

Here, try this. It looks casual, but it’s sexy. That’ll heat him up. Although, if he’s coming over here in the middle of the night, I’d say you’ve already done that. Maybe you SHOULD wear one of your old outfits if you can still find one. That will stop him in his tracks like a stake through the heart of a vampire. Do you want him to see a red or green light here? What’s your objective?”

 

Betty looked at the black leggings and long, soft, v-neck sweater that her sister had selected. It was extremely plunging, far more so than she was comfortable wearing in public, but...it was late at night and she did want to feel… confidant. She shrugged and pulled off her baggy sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. Her hair was a mess, and Hilda started fussing with it.

“Here, let me see if I can salvage this. It’s like a rat’s nest. What were you doing? Rolling around in your bed again? Well, at least you weren’t wearing my wedding dress this time! How about...we, maybe put it up? That looks better. Guys love seeing your neck. It’ll give him better access to kiss it...plus, you can always take it down and take off your glasses. That will really get him going.”

 

Betty looked at her sister gratefully, then hugged her, “Thank you, Hilda! I’m so glad you’re my sister. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m going to miss you so much.”

 

Hilda fought back the tears she felt threatening, “Hey, stop it! You’ll mess up your mascara! What are you talking about? I’m not moving to Mars. We’ll be living here with Papi. At least, for a while. We are thinking about looking for our own place soon, though. Justin is trying to tell us to look in Manhattan. But we were thinking Bay Ridge.”

 

Betty wiped at her eyes carefully, removing her glasses and cleaning them, then putting them back on, “Bay Ridge? That’s too far. I agree with Justin, if you have to move, stick to Manhattan. At least that way I’ll get to still see you more.”

 

Hilda smiled, “Awe, I’m going to miss you, too, Betty. Okay, you finish getting dressed for your booty call date with Daniel. I’m going to go back and pretend not to listen to you guys. If Papi or Justin wakes up, I’ll keep them distracted for you. It’s the least I can do after all the times you covered for me. Have fun...but be safe! I love you!”

 

Betty stared at her sister for a moment, not sure if she was really prepared for this now that she was faced with it. She looked down at her shirt, and stared at her cleavage, “I don’t know about this, HIlda. I...I mean, this is Daniel we’re talking about. He is so...experienced! And I’m so...not! And do I really want to be his...booty call? We were going to...wait. Make this special.”

 

Hilda rolled her eyes, “Wait? For what, exactly? The honeymoon? Come on, you’ve had boyfriends, Betty. It’s not like you’re a virgin for goodness sakes! You’re a grown woman. Just...go with it. If you love him and he loves you, none of that will matter right now, believe me. And you two...you have something special.”

 

Betty chewed on her lip, trying to tell herself she wasn’t nervous. This was Daniel. Her Daniel. The same Daniel she had been best friends with for the past four years now. They knew each other so well, they shouldn’t have any second thoughts about being together, should they? 

 

This was just...the next logical step in their relationship. Lots of people went from being friends to...lovers. It was perfectly natural. Then why was her heart beating so fast? Why was her throat suddenly so dry it felt like she was in the desert?

 

Betty went to get a drink of water and managed to spill it on herself. She got a towel, then heard a tap on her window and saw Daniel standing outside, grinning sheepishly up at her, “Hey, there, hot stuff. Is...everybody asleep?”

 

“Yes. Just go to the door. I’ll come downstairs and let you in.” She decided not to worry him with the fact that Hilda was very much awake, but had graciously volunteered to be their ‘lookout’ to make sure Justin and her father didn’t interfere with their little tryst tonight. 

 

Besides, she knew Hilda was right, she had run interference for her older sister numerous times over the years, with Santos, with...well, lots of boys, and later a few men. She was glad Hilda had finally found her very own Prince Charming in Bobby Talercio. 

 

She smiled, remembering her own crush on Bobby and how good it had felt to finally realize her childhood fantasy to kiss him at school, how liberating and empowering it had felt to drive his car fast, shifting it and speeding down the street. If she ever wanted to truly change, to grow and learn new things, to really spread her wings, she was going to have to...go outside her comfort zone. 

 

Like Bobby had told her, she didn’t have to always do what people expected of her. She could be...bold. She could even surprise herself. Not that she wanted to act like her mean self from her dream, but....she did like the girl’s confidence. Clearly that confidence had been a turn-on to that version of Daniel. 

 

The real Daniel now stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of daisies, that it looked like had been through the ringer. He looked so adorable, holding them out to her, “Here. I...didn’t have time to stop at a regular florist since it’s the middle of the night, so I got these from a street vendor on the way over, sorry. Wow, you look...amazing, Betty! I like your hair up like that.”

 

She took the flowers from him, feeling like a teenager in love and tried not to blush as he looked at her now even more clingy still slightly wet top rather obviously, “Spill something, hurrying to get ready for our last minute date?”

She nodded, and he smiled, as he took her in his arms, brushing aside a stray hair that fell across her eyes, and leaned down to kiss her tenderly, “God you look so adorable when you’re embarrassed, Betty. You look really good. Did uh...Hilda dress you and do your hair? Wait does that mean she’s awake?”

 

“Mhmmm...but it’s okay. She owes me. She’ll make sure nobody else...knows you’re here.”

 

He smiled, and started to kiss her neck, but she giggled slightly, pushing him away playfully, then took his hand and led him upstairs to her room, as she whispered, “Come on, I’ve got a vase in my room to put these in. I’ll get some water from the bathroom sink to…”

 

He rushed ahead of her, pulling her inside her bedroom, then closing the door, and grabbed the flowers out of her hand, placing them on her dresser, then shutting the door and ‘attacking’ her against it, kissing her neck and pulling at her sweater, “Come here, you. Did you really think you could keep on teasing me like that and get away with it? You know what a bad reputation I have with women, Betty. I’m here to prove to you just how much I deserve that reputation. You messed with the wrong guy. Haven’t you heard? I’m a very dangerous man. You’re in big trouble, lady.”

 

He put his hand on her cheek and they both began kissing passionately, as if they had never stopped from their earlier time in the elevator. Daniel could feel his blood heating up as he looked at Betty. She seemed to be all for this. It sort of surprised him, her teasing him like she had and spurring him on. But he was all in if she was. He knew he had never wanted any woman so much. And that was saying a lot. But this was Betty. His Betty. The woman he loved and adored.

 

She sucked in a breath, and swallowed, as he stopped for a moment, admiring her breasts, and touching her almost reverently, “Betty...you look...so incredible. You have no idea how much I...want you. Are you...sure about this? You’re okay?”

 

She merely nodded at first, then huskily whispered, “I’m fine. This is...right. I care about you. You care about me. Of course I’m sure. I mean...look at you. You’re so...hot! Why wouldn’t I want you? I’m not crazy, Daniel!”

 

“Thanks, Betty.” He grinned, then stepped back as she took off her glasses and let down her hair. He could tell she was ‘faking it’ a bit, though. He could tell she wasn’t completely comfortable with this. 

 

And God help him, even though she had really gotten him worked up, flirting with him like that over the phone earlier, now that he was actually here, he was having second thoughts about things. He did really love her, didn’t he? So that meant this would be his last “first time’ with her, with anyone. He wanted their first time together to mean something. He wanted things to be memorable, romantic, even. He could do...romantic, couldn’t he?

 

He stopped in his tracks, floored by a single thought that had just swirled in his head for a fleeting second, almost unnoticed. Then he voiced it out loud, “Betty, we can’t do this. Not now. Not like this...we need more time. We need to...to wait. I can’t...I won’t just...use you like this. You mean to much to me.”

“But, Daniel. I...it’s because I’m not sexy enough, isn’t it?”

 

He shook his head, pulling her close to him, and kissing her face, “God, no! Betty, you’re a very sexy girl. That’s not it at all. Believe me, I do want you. Right now. I just think...this isn’t right. It’s too fast. I don’t want you to have any regrets, okay? I want our first time to be really special. To be romantic and amazing, something we’ll both remember forever.”

 

“Forever? But...you’re just saying that because now that you see me, you...you’re having second thoughts. I’m just not pretty enough. You...you...don’t want me. Be honest with me, Daniel. I can take the truth.”

 

He shook his head, running his thumb over her full, soft lips, “You’ve got it all wrong, Betty. It’s because I...do see you. I think you’re incredibly beautiful. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted any woman...that’s why we can’t just do this like this. 

 

It’s why I stopped things in the elevator. I don’t want to just...have sex with you in some meaningless way. I love you, Betty. I want to make love to you like you deserve… because I’m completely in love with you. 

 

I...I’m sorry, but I really should go. Right now. Before I forget what I just said to you and tear your clothes off and...look, you mean more to me than some one night stand. Don’t you get it? You can tease me all you want. But I know you. I know this isn’t really you, Betty. Don’t feel like you’ve got to act like...Amanda or your sister to...please me or something. It’s you I want. You. No other ‘version’ of you. Stop thinking you’re not enough. You are.”

 

Betty seemed totally stupified at his revelation. She stared at him in silence for several seconds, before she sputtered, “You...you love me? Really?”

 

“Yes, really. Is that so...unbelievable?”

 

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, as she wiped at them, determined not to look a mess, even though she felt completely overwhelmed at the moment at his admission to being in love with her, “Daniel...I don’t know what to say.”

 

He shrugged, “Yeah, I get it. You’re not quite there yet. You just wanted to get in my pants tonight. Well, I’ve got news for you, woman. I’m not that easy. You get me all hot and bothered and got me over here to...take advantage of me. I know a booty call when I get one, Betty. But you promised me a date first. I want my romance.”

 

She giggled, “I see. Well, okay, take me to my sister’s wedding? It’s in three weeks.”

 

He looked surprised, then smirked slightly, “As your...date?”

 

She blushed, then shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but feeling very foolish knowing that his feelings apparently ran deeper for her than she had imagined, “Yes. Well, you know, if you don’t have anything else to do. Which you probably do...if you’re busy, that’s okay.”

 

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, “I’d be honored to be your date to HIlda’s wedding, Betty.”

 

She had a sudden thought, “Wait, Daniel. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think. Is it...too soon? I mean, I know it’s only been a year since...since…”

 

“Since Molly died?”

 

She nodded, “Mhmm…if it’s not comfortable for you….”

 

He took both her hands and looked down at them, then into her eyes, “Betty, I’m ready to move on. She always wanted me to find somebody else. I have. I think you were always the girl for me. I should have opened my eyes a long time ago. Speaking of which. Can you see? Do you need your glasses? That was very sexy, whipping them off like that, believe me…” he laughed as he handed them to her.

 

She put them back on, rolling her eyes, “Don’t make fun of me, Daniel. I was just…trying to…”

 

“Be the kind of girl you thought I wanted? Yeah, I get that, sweetie. And I appreciate the effort, believe me. But stop trying so hard. I don’t want some other girl. I don’t need all that...stuff. I’ve had it. It’s shallow, meaningless. It’s not what I want. Not anymore. None of those women have what I want. What I really need.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

He kissed her cheek, “Because they’re not you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Betty held her breath, trying to decide how she had gotten so lucky. She was well aware that about half the female population of New York City would be more than happy to trade places with her right now. She smiled, trying to ‘play it cool’ as if she had any idea how to do that, especially after the incredibly sweet and heartfelt things Daniel had just said to her.

 

“I...wow, now I really feel stupid, trying to...to...you know…”

 

“Entice me? Lure me...tempt me? Yeah, well it worked, Betty. I’m here, aren’t I? Look, please don’t think you did something wrong or that I’m not interested, sweetie. I really… do want to...be with you.”

 

She nodded, reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I know, Daniel. I understand. Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it. But you have no idea how intimidating this all is for me. I’m not some...skinny model or actress.”

 

“Neither was my first wife, Betty. She was just a schoolteacher, remember? Like I said, I’ve had all that… phony crap my whole life. It’s not what really appeals to me anymore. I want something more substantial. I’m looking for a woman I can actually have a conversation with that makes me think a little, somebody to challenge me, somebody who I can still want to spend all day and night with years from now, and someone who will still want me when I’m no longer the sexy stud I am today.” He grinned.

 

Betty laughed, “Well, in that case, maybe you want to find somebody more your own age. I may be a little young for you.”

 

He winced, holding his heart, “Ouch! You’re so mean to me! Look, can we...just talk for a while, since I came all the way over here? Just because I’d rather hold off on us...making our dreams come true doesn’t mean I don’t still want the pleasure of your company tonight. 

 

I like spending time with you, Betty. I always have. You’re fun to be around. You’re funny and sweet, and… cute… and…”

 

She rolled her eyes, “If you say ‘nice’ I’m going to punch you, Daniel! But...thank you for...everything you said tonight. You surprised me. I never thought...you...well, I never dreamed you might feel that way about me, I guess. I’m sort of speechless right now.”

 

He made a face, touching her cheek with his crooked finger, “You, speechless? I didn’t think that was possible!”

 

She ‘punched’ his arm lightly, “Hey! Be nice!”

 

He laughed, “I’m just joking, Betty. Can I...at least lay down with you? I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

 

“I’m the one you have to worry about.” She smiled, as he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, then kissing them.

He raised his eyebrows, as she led him to her bed, and they both flopped down on their backs together, “I’ll take my chances.”

 

“Ha ha! Very funny, Mr. Meade. I guess I can try to keep my hands off the merchandise tonight. I mean, I have been able to resist molesting you all these years. I’m sure lots of women in my position, getting to spend all this time with you would have already made their move on you.”

 

He smiled, “That’s true. We have spent a lot of time together over the years. You know what surprisingly always got me sort of...thinking naughty thoughts about you, though?”

 

“My fantastic fashion sense?” she teased.

 

He laughed, as he looked down at her bed carefully, “Yeah! Ha! Check it out! I thought you said you didn’t have the Little Mermaid sheets anymore?”

She shrugged, “I lied. So? Are these sheets what made you think about me? Waking up in my bed that time?”

 

He smiled, looking at her, as he put one hand on her cheek, then ran his hand down her arm, “Um...no, actually, it was...those incredible hugs you gave me. I mean...that and dozens of high fives and pats, maybe hand holding is all we’ve let ourselves share in all this time together. But I gotta tell you, those hugs of yours...they really moved me, Betty. I never had a woman hug me like that before. 

 

You’re a very giving person when you hug someone. It’s heartfelt, and loving, and...you really put your soul into them. Many times I found myself sort of...wondering when we would hug, what it would feel like to...kiss you, to touch you, to...make love to you. It made me think of you as more than just my friend, but as a woman.”

 

She sighed, biting her lip as she looked away, trying not to let him see her cry, “Thank you, Daniel. I...felt something for you when we hugged, too. I felt...overwhelmed by your warmth, your honesty and your kindness. You’ve always been very sincere and sweet to me…”

 

“Well, not always, Betty.”

 

“That first week doesn’t count. You apologized for that like a thousand times, okay? Let it go, Daniel. I have. I know that wasn’t really what you’re like.”

 

“But it was. I mean, it used to be. Before I met you, I was ‘that guy’, Betty. I was a jerk. Molly used to call me ‘rich jerk’ for a reason. Because I was. Until you...changed me. If I’m nicer now, if I’m a little kinder, it’s like ninety-nine percent because of you. You made me want to…”

 

“Be a better man?” she smiled.

He laughed, “Okay, okay. I know it sounds...trite. But, yeah. You really have.”

 

She smiled, “That’s sweet, Daniel. You give me too much credit, though. I know there are a lot of things you can do. Things that have nothing to do with me or my influence.”

 

“I don’t agree. I think your influence has spread a lot further than you think. I think if anything, you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit. Believe me, I know that working at Mode was never exactly your dream job, Betty. 

 

But I happen to think you showed up when you did for a reason. To change all of us stupid people there into better versions of ourselves. We were all drowning in our own...superficial crap before you showed up. Mode needed Betty Suarez to shake things up. 

 

To show us all our humanity. The place would have probably imploded by now if not for you. You touched everyone; my mom, my dad, Alexis, Marc, Amanda, Christina, hell even Wilhelmina, and most of all me.”

 

She smiled, turning to touch his cheek, “Thank you, Daniel. I would never have had the opportunities I’ve had these past four years without you, either, though. Knowing you has opened so many doors for me. I’ve really learned a lot. I’ve grown up and done things a girl from Queens like me would otherwise only dreamed of doing. Because you believed in me. You’ve been...amazing.”

 

“Have been? Past tense? Do I...need to be worried? Are you thinking of leaving?”

 

She tried looking away, but found he held some power over her and she met his gaze, seeing the fear in his deep blue eyes, “Maybe. Honestly, yes, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. There are...goals that I may never reach if I stay…”

 

He sat up, looking her squarely, “If you stay at Mode or with me? Which are you leaving, Betty?”

 

She looked down, not wanting to see the hurt there, “They aren’t the same thing, Daniel. Just...Mode. I don’t really belong working at a fashion magazine. I had to get help tonight from my sister on what to wear for a ‘booty call’. And that’s after four years there! Don’t you get it? I’m never going to feel really comfortable there. It’s never been a good fit. I only stayed…”

 

He nodded, seeming resigned to what she had obviously been thinking about, “Because of me? You know...that’s not what I wanted, Betty. I never want to be the one who holds you back. I told you that years ago. If you’ve got a better position somewhere. If you’re needing to go…don’t let me stop you. I…”

 

She put her hand on his, looking into his eyes, and wishing she had a better way to tell him how she felt, “I don’t. But if I did, I would...talk to you about it. I promise. I would never just...leave you. And I know that working at Mode and keeping you in my life are not mutually exclusive. At least, I hope not. I want to think that even if I left my job, we would still be…”

 

“Friends?” He still looked hurt. 

 

“I hope we’ve established that I want to be more than friends, Daniel.” She brushed his face gently with her fingers, wanting to take away that look in his eyes. That blind fear and terror she saw that someday, like Molly, she would leave him and he would be alone again. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him tenderly. 

 

She only meant it as a comfort, so he would know how she felt about him, but his lips were so warm, so inviting, so soft and hungry, she couldn’t help deepening the kiss, and before she knew it, she was pulling at his tie, as he began lifting her sweater over her head, and kissing down her neck, to her breasts and shoulder, running his hands over her body. 

 

She hastily undid his pants without really stopping to think what she was doing. He lifted her hands over her head, holding them up, all the while, kissing her and groping her with his other hand. They both grabbed at one another desperately, as if their lives depended on it. “Betty…I love you…please don’t leave me.”

 

“I...I won’t. I...Daniel. I…” She stopped herself from saying those three little words. Did she love him? She knew how much she wanted him right now, how much she cared for the man. But the last thing on earth she wanted to do was to hurt Daniel. He had already been through so much heartache in his life. 

 

He had lost the father he never felt he measured up to, he had been betrayed by Sofia, the first woman he ever really opened his heart to, had been lied to and betrayed over and over by his own brother/sister, then lost his wife and been so grief-stricken he had almost died in a cult. 

 

He seemed to sense her hesitation, however and misread it completely, “You don’t love me, do you? That’s why you can think about just walking away. Did you ever think you would or could love me, Betty? Or am I just always going to be your buddy, your pal?”

 

She tried to explain, “Daniel, I do…”

 

“What...care about me? Thanks, Betty. Thanks a lot. I think I’d better go. I’m sorry I let things get out of hand. I guess I misread your pity for something it wasn’t. I’ll...talk to you later.”

 

She wiped at her tears, not sure what to say to make him stay, to try and convince him she did...care for him deeply. She just wasn’t sure about love. She wasn’t even sure if she knew what real love was. She knew what it wasn’t. It wasn’t what she had thought was love with Henry. That was just puppy love, just infatuation. 

 

She had some naive image of Henry being her knight in shining armor. But he had turned out to be someone who only brought her pain and heartache. Just like Daniel had tried to warn her all along. 

 

Gio was...a nice guy (at least when he wasn’t being so annoying), but she never felt for him what he obviously felt for her. Maybe that’s how Daniel felt about Amanda, she suddenly realized. You can’t help who you love. Or who you don’t love. No matter how deeply they feel it for you.

 

And Matt...well, Matt was the wrong guy at the wrong time. He did love her once perhaps. But he was a spoiled rotten brat when he didn’t get what he wanted when he wanted it. He had admitted it himself and it was true. She hoped that his altruism in Africa would help him finally ‘find himself’, but frankly, she was happy she wouldn’t have to worry about having a woman like Victoria Hartley as a   
mother-in-law! Or God forbid, her child’s grandmother! 

 

“Daniel, wait! Don’t go...I’m sorry. I just...don’t know how I feel yet. This is all so new to me. I...don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I understand, Betty. I know I’m a lot older than you. I’m also a lot more impulsive. I give my heart way too quickly. That’s bitten me in the ass in the past. But I don’t regret telling you that I love you. I just...hope maybe you’ll feel the same about me someday. Call me when you figure it out, okay?”

“Daniel, wait. I do..love…”

 

He shook his head, “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it, Betty. It’s okay. I’ll be back next week. I’m going to London tomorrow for Fashion Week”

 

Before she could protest further, he was gone. Out the door, out of her room, and out of her father’s house. She threw herself on that pillow she had been hugging before, wishing she had spoken sooner. Wishing she had the courage to say what was really in her heart but she was just too afraid to say out loud. 

 

Afraid it would ruin everything like it always had in the past. Betty may have been young, and naive in many ways. But one thing she knew for sure: those three little words didn’t always guarantee a happy ending. Saying them out loud sometimes just made things fall apart. Mode you lose the one you felt them for. She couldn’t stand to lose Daniel. But had she already?

 

The minute he ran out the door and down the street, Daniel regretted leaving Betty. But he knew deep down that she needed time. Time to process all he had thrown at her. Time to figure out what she wanted from him, what she needed to do for her own life. 

 

If that meant her leaving Mode, he had to be man enough to let her. To encourage her, to maybe let her go at some point. She was young, ambitious and smart. A lot smarter than he was or would ever be, he knew. He had told her once that he thought one day he would end up being her assistant. He had meant it, too. 

 

He wished he had half of Betty’s drive and ambition. If he had, maybe he wouldn’t have been such a disappointment to his father. Maybe he would never have let Alexis take over. He knew he had to figure out what his own dream was. Besides being with her, that is. He didn’t want to drown her by keeping her down or making her feel as if she needed to babysit him.

 

The next day, Hilda woke up to her sister, opening the blinds in her room, “Come on! Lets go! I need you to help me, Hilda.”

 

“Help you...what exactly? Oh, by the way, how did things go with Daniel last night?”

 

“They didn’t. I messed up. I didn’t tell him how much I love him. Now he has the idea in his head that I don’t care about him, that I don’t really...really…”

 

“Love him? You do tend to freeze when it comes to saying those three words, Betty. You always do. It’s like..ever since mami died…”

 

Betty put up her hand, “Stop it, Hilda. I don’t want a lecture from you on this again, okay?”

 

“Well too bad, because you’re going to get one. I know you, chica and one thing I know for damn sure. You are crazy, madly in love with that man. But you have some kind of voodoo thing that you cast on yourself that keeps you from saying it. You had a hard time saying it to Henry; you hesitated and he went off and knocked up stupid Charlie. You took your time saying it to Matt and he went off to Timbuktu to save the whales…”

 

“Build shelters and…

 

“Whatever! You even had a hard time with your first boyfriend, poor little Wilbur, which is probably why he cheated on you in the first place and definitely why he finally went off to Michigan.”

 

“Wisconsin, I think. And his name was Walter. And it definitely wasn’t my fault he cheated on me! If anybody’s it was Gina Gambarro’s fault.”

 

“WHATEVER! Betty, listen, you have GOT to stop holding back when it comes to your heart! You’re always giving too much to the wrong person too late. Then when you finally do come around, they’re ready to move on because they think you don’t care, and then you hold on so tight, because you somehow think pretending to have a relationship that you’re not really giving your heart to will protect you from getting hurt. 

 

But it doesn’t. You need to be all in with the right guy at the right time. Get your timing straight. Daniel loves you with all his heart right now. And you know damn well you love him just as much as he loves you. Don’t be afraid to put yourself out there. I told you before.Your story is only just beginning.”

 

Betty hugged her sister, not even trying to hold back the tears. “Thank you, Hilda. You’re right.”

 

“Of course I am. Now, tell me, what are we doing for my bachelorette party?”

 

She had a sudden thought. “We’re going to London.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

 

When Daniel arrived in London for Fashion Week, he knew part of him was just running away; running from having to deal with his new half-brother, Tyler, having to deal with his feelings over being replaced by the cowboy, but mostly, running from Betty.

 

She had rejected his love, or at least, that’s what it felt like to him. After all these years of having her there, by his side, at his beck and call, suddenly, the girl was gorgeous, she was coming into her own now and he knew it. She could probably have her pick of guys and of jobs for that matter, with her drive and intelligence. 

 

She was no longer the sweet, young thing with braces that he could have next to his side, worshipping him. Is that really how he felt about her? He wanted her there for him. He liked having Betty to be his little cheerleader, giving him pep talks, building up his ego.

 

He realized he had probably taken having Betty there for granted. He always told her he didn’t want to hold her back. But when it came down to it, when it came time for her to really spread her wings, he had acted like a wounded animal. He knew she never meant to hurt him personally. She was stifled at Mode, though. 

 

She was right; it was never her dream to be there. He knew it all along. And he WAS the only reason she stayed. They both knew that secret deep down. Why else would a girl like Betty stay working all this time at a fashion magazine? She hated fashion and it showed. 

 

She was too smart, too real, had far too much heart to want to have anything to do with a glossy, superficial magazine like Mode. It wasn’t her. It never was. But Daniel was there. So she stayed. For four years. That’s a long time for someone to put their own dreams on hold.

 

He looked up at the parade of models walking the catwalk in front of him, posing for the cameras flashing and he looked on either side of him, at the phony, outwardly glamorous people sitting on the front row along with him. Did he really want to be a part of this world, either anymore? Was it really him now? He sometimes wondered if he belonged at Mode any more than Betty did. 

 

He had been thrown into this particular shark tank by his father to cut his teeth, to see if he survived. If he did, then he was supposed to become the crown prince of the Meade empire. An empire his father built for him and Alex to carry on in his name. But it was an empire Daniel didn’t work for and didn’t really find any joy in himself if he were perfectly honest.

 

He looked around at the paparazzi, straining to see the ‘next new thing’ here and shook his head. He was fooling himself. This wasn’t where he should be, where he wanted to be. He was wasting his life here with these fake people, in this fake world. He wanted to be a real person, with one real person in particular. 

 

He got up and walked out of the show, ignoring the people around him, the people yelling at him for getting up in the middle of the show, the paparazzi, flashing their stupid cameras in his face as he left and walked away, smiling because of all the things he didn’t know, he knew one thing for sure. He had to be with her, whatever that meant. He had to find her.

 

Betty and Hilda were both extremely excited as they got out of the taxi in London, greeted by their old friend, Christina. The girls all squealed with delight and Christina ushered them to the pub, where they caught up with each other’s lives.

 

“Ooh, look at you, Betty! No braces and no glasses, either? Wow! And you match! Lovely frock! Aren’t you the regular beauty, now? And Hilda, I’m so happy for you! I want to see lots of pictures of this bloke yer marryin. What’s his name, Bobby, right? Am I invited to the weddin?”

 

“Of course, if you can come. It’s in less than three weeks. But I’d love for you to be there. Listen, we’re here on a mission, though. Besides being my bachelorette party, we’ve got to find Daniel so Betty can tell him she loves him. He’s supposed to be here for Fashion Week.”

“I got you girls seats for the front row of my own show, of course. I imagine Daniel will be sitting in the front row of all the shows. Wait, Betty, you’re in love with him? Well, I suppose that’s not all that surprising. You always were…”

 

“Addicted to the man. Yes, I know, Christina. You told me. Many times. I guess you were right all along. I am. But I really hurt his feelings. He told me that he loves me and I hesitated to say it back. Not because I don’t feel love for him; I do. It’s just always been really hard for me to say that to anyone. I don’t know why, it just is. It has nothing to do with him. 

 

Now he thinks I hate him or just want to be friends. Actually, he probably thinks I just want to sleep with him, but...oh, I don’t know what he thinks. I told him I was thinking about leaving Mode and he got really upset and left and now…” 

 

Christina’s eyes shot up, “You are? You know, Betty, I have a good friend here in London you might want to talk to, then. His name is Lindsay Dunne. I met him after one of my shows because he does run a fashion magazine, too, but he also…”

 

Betty was so excited she could hardly contain herself when she heard Christina mention Lindsay, “Oh my God, Christina, you KNOW Lindsay Dunne? He owns the largest publishing company in London!”

 

Christina looked back at Hilda, then asked Betty, “If you’re serious about wanting to look for another job in something besides fashion, I suppose I COULD introduce you to him. But, even if he has an opening...would you really want to move here;away from your family?”

 

Betty was excited, but trying to balance that with all the questions she had about the possibility of working in another country, “I don’t know. I never really thought about living anywhere but New York permanently. But I’ve always wanted to travel, because I know it will make my writing more interesting the more experiences I have to draw from; that was what Mrs. Meade used to tell me, and Daniel, too. 

 

They said that my writing is good, but I tend to live a somewhat sheltered life, that so many of my stories are just about my family and Queens, and I need to be more open to new things, and new places. 

 

Betty looked at her sister hesitantly, but Hilda shrugged, “You know, Betty, I really think you need to do whatever will make you happy. I’m not sure when Bobby and I will be moving out, but when we do, we can always find a place that has room for Papi. 

 

I am so proud of you and I know how hard you’ve always worked and if you decide living here is your dream, I’m sure he will support you, too. Eventually. He may give you a hard time at first, since you’re his baby and his favorite, though. 

 

And as far as Daniel is concerned, he may have a hard time with you moving so far away, but you can’t just stay at Mode forever because of him. If he really loves you, he knows that and he’ll support your decision.”

 

Christina smiled, then hugged Betty, “I’m so excited! I was happy just to see you both and thrilled to hear your news, Hilda. I couldn’t wait to have you here for my show, but now, to think Betty might be moving here so I get to see my best friend again, that would be bloody amazin! I’ll text Lindsay and see if he has some time to meet with you whilst yer here. You two are here for a week, right?”

 

Betty nodded, “Yes. I talked to Mrs. Meade to see if I could officially ‘cover’ Fashion Week, just doing a short story for her magazine about it, one that wouldn’t take me too long to research and that would give me plenty of time to find Daniel and try to talk to him, as well as to have fun with Hilda before she gets married. And she was nice enough to offer us to use the Meade jet to fly here. 

 

But now...I don’t know what to do about him, about us, if there even is an us. I feel really terrible if I even consider trying to find a job here. What will I tell Daniel? Yes, I really do love you, but...by the way, I might want to not only quit my job at Mode, but move out of New York altogether, and go live in another country? He’s going to hate me! Or...think I hate him, that I’m trying to get away from him.

 

I don’t know, Christina. I mean, on one hand it’s really exciting to think about talking to Mr. Dunne, and I do really want to get out of fashion, but...on the other hand, fashion has been very good to me. Maybe it’s not the path I would have chosen for myself, but at least it’s a path. I have finally earned some respect in the field.”

 

“Don’t jump to conclusions, luv. Let me talk to Lindsay first before you start freaking out. He may not even have any openings, which would make the problem of leavin Mode and especially Daniel moot.”

 

Betty bit her lip, “You mean mute. Oh, Christina, don’t even bother talking to Mr. Dunne, okay? I don’t know what in the world I was thinking. I came here in the first place to tell Daniel that I love him. I don’t know why I even considered leaving New York. How could I do that to him? How could I even think about doing that, if I really do love him? I’m being incredibly selfish! 

 

I could see getting another job besides Mode anywhere in New York, and I’m sure, given time, Daniel would understand and support me in that, he always has before. But this...I just can’t do it. Thanks for thinking of me, but I came here to find Daniel and that’s what I’m going to do. Forget I even said anything, please?”

 

Christina shrugged, “If you say so, Betty. It’s yer life. Are you sure you trust Mr. player to be so unselfish with you, though? He doesn’t strike me as the safest bet for yer heart. No offense, luv, but you don’t exactly have the best taste in men. 

 

First, you hook up with that idjut that cheated on you with the neighborhood hoochie, then you got mixed up with Henry and all his baby mama drama, and after I left, you told me about some goofy billionaire who sounded like a mixed up nut, paintin’ scary naked pictures of ya and never knowin’ what he wanted to do, until he ran off to Asia…”

 

“AFRICA!” Both Betty and Hilda shouted.

 

She shook her head, “Whatever. Still, Daniel Meade doesn’t strike me as the trustworthy type.”

 

“But, Christina, you don’t know him now. I agree, he used to be kind of selfish and thoughtless to women. But he’s changed. After Renee...lost it, he struggled for a while, and you know, it broke his heart when he found out DJ wasn’t really his son, too. But you didn’t see how he was with his wife, Molly.”

 

Christina narrowed her eyes, “You mean the girl he stole from his best friend?”

 

Betty nodded, sighing, “Yes, that’s true. But, hey, it takes two. She left Connor. Daniel told her if she didn’t feel the same about him, he would walk away and never bother her. She’s the one who broke up with Connor. Then, after he found out about her cancer, he was so sweet to her, and when she died...well, it broke MY heart to see how much pain he was in and then he almost died, getting involved with that crazy cult.”

 

HIlda nodded, “It’s true, Christina. He was a really devoted husband to Molly. He was a good dad to DJ, too. And he’s also been very sweet to Justin over the years. He’s not the same spoiled, rich playboy he used to be. Of course, if you ask me, my sister is the one who changed him, made him grow up and become a real man. 

 

He definitely loves her; it’s pretty easy to see. And he’s a very kind, generous person now. He gave us all those first class tickets to Mexico, and helped us get a Christmas tree; and he offered to send Betty and Gio to Rome, although frankly, I think that was just because he didn’t want her to marry Henry and move to Tucson.”

 

Betty smiled, as she heard her sister brag about Daniel, “Thank you, Hilda. I’m glad you’re so sold on him.”

 

She shrugged, grinning, “Hey, his mom sprung for us to come here, so hell yeah, I’m on board! I say, yay, Detty! I’m in London, baby! Suck that, Bobby! It sure beats Atlantic City!” 

 

Christina looked puzzled, “Detty? What’s that?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “It’s what Justin is calling me and Daniel. He said we’re going to be a ‘power couple’ in New York and he’s going to get a tee shirt that says it with our pictures.”

 

Hilda smiled, “Yeah, I gotta admit, the kid nailed it. He predicted Daniel and Betty would get together in April. He also said they would honeymoon in Paris, so...I’d say he is going to win the pool. Smart kid! That’s my boy!”

 

Christina laughed, “There was a pool on you two gettin together?”

 

“Apparently. Christina, I know you must have a million things to do right now for your show tomorrow. Thanks for meeting us. As soon as we get settled in our rooms, we’ll probably have some dinner, and maybe see some sights, then we’ll meet you at the pub tonight. I’m going to change and freshen up. I’m so glad we’re here. It’s great to see you. I was thinking about going to Daniel’s hotel, but...I think Mrs. Meade was right; if I see him at the Fashion show, he can’t run away. He’ll have to talk to me, and maybe I can try to explain to him how I feel.”

 

“You mean that you LOVE him? Don’t hesitate to say it this time, mami! That’s what made him run away in the first place!”

 

“Yes, Hilda. I know. I won’t wait a second, okay? I’ll tell him the minute I see him that I...love him. Are you happy?”

 

“Hey, I’m just sayin….you gotta learn, Betty. You can’t hesitate with things like that. If I hadn’t met Bobby, who knows, I might still be alone. When I lost Santos, I worried that I would always be lonely the rest of my life. Daniel is older than you, and he might be thinking the same thing. That he’s running out of time. 

 

First, that bitch Reyes woman broke his heart like that, then he married a woman who died right away, and now, finally, after four years of knowing you, he admits that he’s in love with you. He put his heart out for you and you didn’t say it back right away. Of course he’s scared and hurt! 

 

And just because he’s rich and good looking isn’t any guarantee. In fact, he’s probably even more scared of some girl, just after him for his money or something. He knows you aren’t like that, though.”

 

“I still say, he’s the lucky one if you ask me. Well, must dash, girls. See you tonight at the pub! You two will have to keep an eye on me, though, keep me from drinkin too much I’m afraid. I’ve got my show tomorrow, so I can’t indulge as much as I’d like to, I’m afraid. Hilda, congratulations, again. And Betty, darlin, it’s so bloody good to see you, luv! I’ve missed you somethin’ fierce! Ta!” She hugged Betty and left. 

 

The two sisters watched her, laughing as she yelled at a car that almost ran into her. “I’ve sure missed her!” Betty observed, “I forgot how much fun she is! Well, let’s go get checked in and find some of the items on our itinerary.”

 

Hilda rolled her eyes, “Betty, you promised this was going to be fun! Don’t go planning too much like you always do. Besides, I’m hoping you and Daniel will get things patched up tomorrow at the fashion show so he can keep you occupied some of the time and let me have some fun, instead of making it some kind of history lesson!”

 

“Of course not, Hilda. This is just two sisters, having fun in London. You’re getting married and I’m going to write my article tomorrow night, after I see the shows and find Daniel. Then, the rest of the week will be free for both of us to do whatever we want while we’re here. If you and Christina want to hang out together when I’m with Daniel, great, or if things don’t work out with Daniel, you and I can….”

 

Hilda shook her head, “Don’t talk like that, Betty. Why wouldn’t they work out with him?”

 

“I don’t know, Hilda. Maybe he’s already found somebody else; some British model or something. Maybe he’s so angry he won’t speak to me...maybe…”

 

Hilda put her arm around Betty and led her to the waiting cab, “Maybe you need a drink so you can calm down, Betty. I know. As soon as we get checked in, let’s get something to drink along with our dinner, okay? It’ll help you stop freaking out and help me relax and have a good time!”

 

Betty shrugged, “Okay, Hilda. You’re the queen of this party. You’re the bride to be. Whatever you say goes.”

 

Hilda laughed, “I like that. Queen Hilda. Too bad I can’t get Bobby and Justin to call me that when we get back home!”

 

The Suarez sisters arrived at their hotel, and unpacked, then showered and changed, full of high spirits, as they excitedly explored their surroundings in London. 

 

“I want to go to that circus place that’s supposed to be just like Times Square, Picadee or whatever it’s called? Cheerio, govenuh! Ooh, listen to me, I sound like a local, right?”

 

Betty smiled, happy to see her sister having such a good time and pleased that everything seemed to be working out with them being in London so far. She got to see her old friend, and would write the short article for Mrs. Meade, then….she would talk to Daniel. She would tell him how she felt about him. That she….she...come on, Betty.” She closed her eyes, “I love you!” She opened her eyes, and saw one of the palace guards, flinch ever so slightly at her declaration. “Sorry! Not you! I...was just practicing.”

 

Hilda laughed, and pulled Betty away, “You goof! Just save it for Daniel, okay? Those guys aren’t supposed to react, right?”

 

“Right. They have girls flashing them and all kinds of stuff, but they never move an inch.”

 

“That’s so cool. I bet by the end of the night, Christina and I will have you flashing strangers in the pub!”

 

“Not likely. I’m not going to get that wasted. And you heard Christina. She isn’t either, for once. She has to be sober for her show tomorrow. I’m sure after that’s over, though, you two can really tie one on.”

 

“You should let loose, too. Betty. It might loosen you up a little so you’re not so nervous about using the L word to Daniel tomorrow at the show.”

 

She looked shocked, and panicked, “I’m not going to just blurt it out in public when I first see him. I’ll take him…”

 

“No, Betty. You need to, before he has a chance to run away. You have to pull it off like a bandaid. Just say it, then kiss him. You’ll see. He’ll be so happy to see you and thrilled that you came all this way just to let him know you love him, he’ll probably want to take you to his hotel room and finish what you two started at the house the other night. I heard all that heavy breathing.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Of course! Did you really think I wasn’t listening at the door?”

 

“Hilda!”

 

“What? You know me, Betty. I’m nosey; so sue me! I also read about those crazy dreams you had. I was FAT? So, tell me, did you enjoy being the ‘one pretty sister’?” Hilda giggled.

 

Betty blushed, “Have you no shame? Reading my diary like that? How do you keep finding it?”

 

“I’m a good snoop. You are, too, when you wanna be, Miss Reporter. Look, alls I’m sayin is...admit it, you’re nuts about the man. I mean, first you had your weird dream when you were a little be-otch, and he had supposedly slept with you, THEN after he gave you the once over at the Guggenheim when he saw how hot you were without your braces, you had your really hot dream, featuring my wedding dress! You’re just lucky that Mr. Chung was able to steam all the wrinkles out!”

 

The night went by quickly, with the two sisters enjoying themselves, seeing a few of the sights, like the London Eye and the Houses of Parliament, and before they knew it, evening had fallen, and they hurried to meet Christina at the pub, where she sprung some interesting news on them.

 

“So, first of all, I happened to run into Mr. Dunne, and asked him just for giggles if he happened to have any openings fer a bright young girl such as yerself and as it turns out, he does….”

 

“Christina! But I told you….”

 

“Sh...listen, Betty. I’m not finished. I was askin some of my colleagues about how the fashion show went today, you know, the opening day and what I had missed. And you’ll never guess what happened! It turns out, yer boy Daniel had a melt-down and walked out in the middle of Stella McCartney’s ready-to-wear line show! 

 

He just got up and left, without so much as a how do you do! Then, when he finally got his voice, he told some reporters he had called Wilhelmina and told her he was steppin down from Mode, that she was now the sole Editor-in-chief!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“See for yerself.” Christina showed her a paper with Daniel’s picture, leaving the show. 

 

Betty looked at it, trying to figure out what in the world Daniel had planned, “What is he going to do now? It doesn’t say anything here, other than no comment.”

 

“According to my best gossip sources, he told one bloke he planned to ‘start over’, whatever that means!”

 

“Start over? Look, Christina, Hilda...I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go find him…”

 

“Go, Betty, we’ll entertain ourselves.”

 

“Don’t get too drunk, Christina. Remember, you have your show tomorrow. Bye, Hilda. I’m sorry. I…”

 

“Go, Betty. I know. You have to find Daniel and make sure he’s okay. I’m fine. Good luck!”

 

“Hilda?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Shut up! Go tell him, okay? I...love you, too, mami.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

I LOVE THIS SONG!

Dream A Little Dream Of Me   
written by Kahn, Gus/andre, Fabian/schwandt, Wilbur 

Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you  
Birds singin' in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars shining right above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me  
Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear….

Betty rushed to Daniel’s hotel. She had gotten his room number from Claire, who as it turns out, was also on the short list of those close to the pair who was pulling for them to unite. 

Betty was tempted to take the stairs, not willing to wait for the elevator, full of people to return to the lobby. Daniel was on the top floor, however, and twelve floors was a bit too much for her to run up, so Betty tried to figure out what she was going to say first. 

 

After what seemed like an interminable ride on the ‘lift’, she finally arrived and found Daniel’s door and knocked softly. “Yeah?”

 

She could barely breathe, she was so nervous, hearing his low, raspy voice, “It’s...room service, sir.”

 

“Room service? Go away. I didn’t order anything.”

 

She sighed, trying to figure out what to say to make him open the door, “Sorry, sir. I meant...housekeeping. I have more...linens, towels, and...whatnot.” she knew her British accent was terrible, but she was hoping she had the element of surprise on her side. He certainly wouldn’t be expecting her to be here.

 

She heard him call out, “Hang on! I’m not...decent. Give me a minute, will you?”

 

Her heart raced, picturing him on the other side of the door, undressed. Her hand shook on the doorknob, as she felt it unlock and caught a glimpse of his form in a robe turn back away, “Just leave them in the bathroom. Thanks.”

 

She mumbled, “Mhmmm…”

 

“Betty?” Something in her voice made him turn around, and she saw the shock in his eyes, but was hopeful that she also caught a glimpse of joy at her presence there, so she ran to him, hugging him warmly, and whispered into his ear, “Oh, Daniel. I DO love you. More than you’ll ever know! I couldn’t have you thinking for a minute that I don’t. I love you so much.”

 

She saw his smile spreading, as he pulled away from her embrace, but held her out at arms’ length, brushing back her hair, “You came all the way across the ocean for me? Hell, that’s even better than swimming the East River! You...love me, huh? Care to...elaborate?”

 

She blushed, nodding, “Uh huh.”

 

“Stop your grunting and moaning and kiss me, woman!”

 

“Whatever you say, Daniel.” She did just that, pulling him down to her level and kissing him for all she was worth, and spreading her hands around his waist and across his strong, firm back, causing HIM to do a bit of moaning of his own, as she backed him towards the sofa in the main living area of his suite. 

 

He gulped, seeing what she had in mind. She made short work of his robe, then started slowly unbuttoning her own blouse, as he watched, almost dumbfounded with desire and curiosity to see what she had in mind. “Lap dance, you said, right?” she murmured, almost to herself. “Well, I’m not really sure what that means, exactly, but...I guess I could try.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Really?” He didn’t mean for his voice to go quite so high as it did or for his hands to shake as he rather clumsily slipped off her panties and allowed her to lead him somewhat forcefully to the front of his sofa, and push him down hard. He was trying to remember if he had actually told her the details of his fantasy or if she just was repeating those actions randomly. 

 

Either way, he couldn’t contain his excitement at the possibilities, “Betty...God, you’re so beautiful.” He touched her cheek with the back of his hand softly, stroking it before he reached up to kiss her again, letting her know in no uncertain terms how much he wanted her.

 

When they parted, he looked into her eyes, realizing she wasn’t wearing her glasses, “You uh...got contacts, too? Wow! You’re totally gorgeous.”

 

She nodded, blushing, “Thank you. Yeah, well...I figured, I might as well see what it was like.” 

 

She looked around, “So...this place is...pretty fancy. Is this...nice enough for you for our first time? Because I don’t know what else we might want to wait for. Well, other than...I don’t know, maybe getting married or something. But...I don’t know if I want to marry a guy who’s unemployed!”

 

He winced, “You know?”

 

“Yes, Daniel. What did you expect? You’re practically front page news with your little stunt. You quit your job? Why? I don’t get it. Was this...because of me?”

 

“Yes. And...no. It was because of me, too, Betty. I never wanted Mode. Originally I thought I wanted all of Meade. That’s really what my dad was ready to hand over to me. But now that he’s gone, and with Alexis no longer fighting me for it, I realized it really doesn’t mean that much to me. 

 

It’s not my legacy, it was my father’s. I want...something I can call my own. I haven’t ever worked for anything like my dad or….like you have all these years. You’ve accomplished more in the past four years than I have my whole life! I need to start over, find out what it is I want to do for myself.”

 

“So, you’re sort of homeless and jobless, then?”

 

“Well, I do have a little...savings. I’m not exactly homeless, or without resources, you know. Thanks to you, I’ve been putting aside enough to float me for quite some time, actually. Why? What did you have in mind? Can I stay on your couch if I have to?” he grinned at her.

 

“I might have a job offer. Then you would be more than welcome to...stay with me. But...I don’t know if you would want me to consider it.”

 

“Is it in publishing, like you want?”

 

“Yes, but...”

 

“But nothing...Take it, Betty! What are you waiting for? Who is it with?”

 

“Well...it’s with um….Dunne Publishing. Lindsay Dunne called me. I got a great recommendation from a mutual friend and I sort of had a phone interview on the way here in the cab. It...went great. He needs someone to head up a new magazine he’s starting and he thinks I have what it takes. He offered me the job. Essentially, it’s mine, if I want it.”

 

“Dunne? As in...the Dunne Publishing company that’s here, in London?”

 

She nodded, “Yes. The job is here, Daniel. I…”

 

He shook his head, then took his face in his hands, “So? I don’t care, Betty. I still think you should take it. It’s your dream. You deserve that.”

 

“No, Daniel. I told him I appreciate the offer, but…”

 

“Call him back. Tell him you’ll take it. I don’t want you to give up on your dreams, Betty. Hell, I’m unemployed now. I can...be your assistant here if you want. At least until I figure out what I want to do. 

 

I thought, maybe I’d finish my MBA first, and that would help me decide what interests me. I could do that here just as easy as in New York. I hear they have a pretty good education system over here. I could be a college student again, don’t you think?”

 

“You...you’re serious?”

 

“Of course. If we want to be together, I think it’s important that we live in the same country, don’t you? It’ll make sex so much easier. No crazy Skype sex. I want the real thing. No substitutes. I’m done with the dream lover routine, too. Let’s...see if we can’t work on making those dreams of ours come true? Right now. What do you say? Or...wait, what was that stuff about...getting married? Were you serious? 

 

I mean...you’re not...do you really want to wait to have sex until your wedding night or something? I thought, I mean I sort of got the impression that you were...you know, up for it. Or did you... change your mind because I’m an unemployed bum now?”

 

She smiled, as she slipped off her panties, leaving on her skirt, and shook her head, “No, I still want you, Daniel.”

 

“You want me? And…what else?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And?”

 

“I...need you?”

 

He smiled, “That’s my girl. Yeah, me, too.”

 

“Me, too? I fly across the ocean to be with you, to tell you all that. I offer to give up a job for you and...that’s all I get, ‘me, too?’

 

He shrugged, “Well, I already said it but, fine. Here it is: I love you, Betty. I want you, and I need you. I need you constantly in my life. You’re like… sunshine.” he teased. “Now, let me show you how that little dance you did in my dream goes. I want you to get it just right.” 

 

He flipped on the music and kissed her hand, sucking in a sharp breath as she began swaying to the song and lowered herself slowly onto his lap. 

 

She giggled as she looked into his eyes, “I know I got one thing right. I got the right man for the job. Say, how do you feel about Paris for the honeymoon?”

 

He wasn’t really able to speak as she sat on his lap, so at first he merely nodded, then he opened his eyes slightly, “Did I propose and forget about it?”

 

“Well, I’m not the kind of girl to...do things like this before we even have a first date ordinarily. I just figured, we’ve known each other for four years, I love you, you love me…it only seems logical that we would get married. Eventually, anyway. And you’re not getting any younger. So...I was just working backwards. And if I want to have you all to myself for at least a year, to get started on my career, then knowing you, you’ll want kids... ”

 

He grinned, raising his eyebrows, as she moved, causing him to moan, “Mmmm...okay, sure. Whatever you say, Betty. Wait, LOTS of kids? Like how many are we talking here? Five, ten?”

 

She put her hands on his shoulders, and smiled, as she leaned her forehead against his, and whispered, “Let’s just see what happens, enjoy the ride.”

 

“Oh, I am….very much. So...you’ll marry me?”

 

“Of course. Good idea.”

 

He shook his head, as she pushed down onto him more, causing him to have a hard time focusing, “Hey, is this...what you always do? Pretend like things are my idea….”

 

“No comment. Mmmmm….”


End file.
